


An obedient Aoba is a beautiful Aoba

by Yuubooty



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Crying Seragaki Aoba, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Drowning, Embarrassed Seragaki Aoba, Emotional Manipulation, Facials, Food Porn, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trip and Virus Are Assholes, Virus eating Aoba's ass, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuubooty/pseuds/Yuubooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The downfall of Aoba Seragaki and how he became the pet that Virus and Trip love more than anything.</p><p>(CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a vitriao fic for the longest, along with a Minao and a Kouao. Unfortunately Vitriao is the first dmmd fic i'll write mostly because i'm a sicko who only liked the yaoi scene....i can't even call it sex scenes because that shit wasn't consensual.  
> Anyway i got the idea for this story from that drawing thats all over tumblr of Aoba wearing the leather clothes, collar and was smiling while having their jizz on his face. This fic will explain how he got to that point.
> 
> I would tell you to enjoy the story but lol this isnt a sweet fic

“Hah...!” I woke up gasping, trying to catch my breath. I don’t know how long I’ve been asleep, the only thing I could remember was Virus’s cold, doll-like hand covering my eyes, prompting me to go back to sleep.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I realized that I was no longer in the back of the car. Instead I was lying on a large bed, with a black canopy surrounding it. The room was pretty much empty, but I could see a small black table in front of a black, medium sized couch.

I have no clue where I was, and I certainly wasn’t going to waste any more time sleeping. I pushed the black blanket off me and made a move to climb off the bed. The drugs that they had given me must have not worn off yet, because I tumbled onto the hard tiles.

“Ow….”. There was nothing to cushion my fall so I landed roughly on my chin, painfully bruising it. I sat up, rubbing the spot where the pain was coming from. Suddenly I heard a low hiss. Tensing up a bit I looked around the room, trying to find the source of the noise.

My eyes landed at the end of the bed and they went wide. The head of a black snake was looking right back me with its large, blue eyes.  I gasp lightly as it made its way towards me, its forked tongue shooting out.

As I backed away I noticed that the snake was rather large, almost as big as me in length.

“S-stay back!” I exclaimed waving my hand at it to shoo it away. Obviously, it didn’t understand what I had said with it being a snake and all, but I was confused too see its eyes flash like a camera.

Maybe it was an allmate?

Before I could even think of asking it though, I could hear footsteps coming. Looking at my left was a door, and behind it was the source of the steps.

It sounded like two pairs of feet.

As I watched the doors open I felt a shiver run down my spine.

“Oh no! Aoba-san are you alright?” Virus was the first to speak, rushing over to me. I began to shuffle away when he started to get closer to me.

 I didn’t want him anywhere near me.

“…!” I winced when he grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me over to him. Gripping my cheeks, he turned my face towards him, so he can get a clear look at me.

“It seems Aoba-san has hurt himself while we were away.” Virus stated, clicking his tongue.

“Seems like it.” Trip finally spoke. I watched as Trip walked over to us. He knelt beside Virus and roughly grabbed my cheeks so that he could get a look as well.

“Don’t you know anything Aoba?” I let out a little yelp as the bigger of the two raised me off the ground, only to place me back on the bed.

“Now, now Trip, don’t be so rude.” I froze when Virus joined me on the bed, sitting down beside me and wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

To close for my liking.

“Aoba-san was probably just scared with being in a new place and all. It’s only natural.” Virus looked down at me, giving me his usual kind looking smile.

It looked artificial to me now.

I didn’t know what to say, so I averted my eyes away from his.

I was wondering where I was though, so I had to asked.

“Our home Ao-ba.” Trip was the one to answer for me this time.

“A-and why am I here?” I asked in a shaky voice. I couldn’t help it. I was scared as shit right now.

“Because you surrendered yourself to us Aoba-san. Like a present wrapped so beautifully for us to open.” Virus answered, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. A shudder ran through me as soon as he touched my hair and he let out a light laugh.

“It seems like Aoba-san really does have sensation in his hair just like Sei-san.” My eyes went wide as soon as he mentioned Sei. He was my older twin brother and he and the rest of Midorijima was in danger because of Toue.

“L-let me go! I need to go save Sei and…” Ren! I still must find Ren and figure out why he was acting so weird.

“You don’t have to worry about that Aoba-san. Just relax.” Virus’s mouth was near my ear as he whispered. No, I couldn’t relax! Especially not around these two. They had played me like a fool this entire time and I wasn't going to sit down and deal with their shit.

“Let me go now!” I started to shout for Virus to let go of me. I needed to get away from the two of them right now.

 I let out a yelp as I was roughly pushed down on the bed and was looking up at Virus’s still smiling face. His eyes however looked cold, as if silently telling me to calm down.

“I think you didn’t hear me clearly Aoba-san.” I bit my lip to hold in a scared cry that was trying to escape my mouth as he brought his face closer to mine.

“Just relax.” He said against my lips and right after that I felt a fist dig into my gut. I let out a choked gasp as Trip’s fist dug into my stomach and I could already feel myself begin to pass out. The last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness was Virus ordering Trip to bring something into the room.

I didn’t catch what it was though.

* * *

 

“Mm…” After what felt like forever I finally opened my tired eyes. I was still on the bed and my stomach was aching badly. Did Trip always have to punch so hard? Putting a hand on my abdomen I felt a cold sweat slide down my temple.

I wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore.

Looking down at my chest I could see I wasn’t wearing anything. With a trembling hand I raised up the blanket covering my lower half and I could see that I wasn’t wearing my underwear or my pants.

I quickly raised the blanket up to my chest and my heart was beating dangerously fast.

Where were my clothes? My coil? My bag? Where was my stuff?

I tried to climb off the bed only to feel something stop me from even placing my feet onto to ground. I hadn’t noticed it when I first woke up but there was something heavy around my neck. I raised a hand up to it only to pull my hand away in shock.

There was a collar there.

I started to shake. Turning around I looked at the headboard. There was a chain connected to the collar, keeping me in place.

In panic I grabbed the chain and began to yank at it, using all my strength. It wouldn’t budge, but that wasn’t going to stop me. I was scared beyond my wits.

As I continued pulling it I was unaware of the footsteps heading from behind the door.

“Seems like Aoba is awake.” I stopped pulling at the chain and whip my head around to see the two again, staring at me at what I would consider a predator looking at their prey. Dropping the chain, I grabbed the blanket, covering myself from their wandering eyes.

“Aoba-san is so adorable.” Virus sighed.

I wrapped the blanket even tighter around me as he walked over to me.

They took off my clothes. I was sure of it.

Sitting down beside me, I scooted away from him as far as I could.

“Ah…” I was roughly pushed back down on the bed and was looking up at Virus once again. This time Trip was in my field of vision as well.

I didn’t even hear him come over to the bed…

“There’s a reason why you’re chained up like this Aoba-san.” Virus began. I watched as he loosened his tie and felt my breath hitch in my throat.

Large hands had sneaked underneath the covers and they were groping my chest, teasingly pinching my nipples.

“S-stop!” I raised my hands up to push Trip away from me, but Virus grabbed both of my wrist and pinned them over my head with one hand.

“We love you Aoba-san.” He smiled down at me, and I let out a moan as I felt Trips mouth now on my nipples, sucking away at them like a newborn baby.

I started twisting, trying everything to get out of their hold.

“We adore you Aoba and want to take care of you forever.” Trip pulled his face away from my chest, gazing at with me an adoring smile.

“For a lifetime.” Virus corrected him with a sigh. Trip just rolled his eyes and went back to sucking at my chest while running his hands all over my naked body.

“Wh-why? Just let me go.” I started to struggle even more. “Let me go now!” I demanded in a louder voice.

This wasn’t fucking funny.

“Aoba-san…” Virus normally kind voice went cold, and I winced when his hold on my wrist tightened painfully.

That wasn’t going to stop me though.

“Get off!” I shouted, raising my legs, successfully kicking Trip off me and hitting Virus in the side with my knee.

I was panting, glaring hard at the both.

“Let me go right now.” I ordered, sitting up, and crossing my arms over my chest. I was embarrassed as hell at what Trip had been doing to me, but I wasn’t going to let it show on my face.

Virus just pulled away from me along with Trip. They both had a blank expression on their faces and shared a look with each other.

“And here I was thinking we would make this pleasurable for you. I guess that won’t be happening.” Virus said, that fucking grin back on his face.

“Yeah. I guess we have to punish Aoba for disobeying us.” Trip replied.

Disobeying? They were talking about me as if I were a pet.

“Get this chain off me now.” I tugged at it. My fear of them was beginning to lessen and I was starting to show more resilience.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that Aoba-san.” Virus replied, pulling away from me.

“Yep, you need to be punished Ao-ba.” I let out a yelp when Trip pulled me to his chest, roughly yanking the blanket from my bare body.

“…!” With one arm he held me to his chest. As I struggle to pull myself away from him I nearly choked with he shoved two fingers into my mouth.

“Get them all wet Aoba, the wetter they are the easier it is for you.” Trip told me. Getting through the shock that he had shoved his fingers into my mouth I glared up at him. I was ready to bite his fingers off but fortunately for him he had pulled them out just in time.

“Perfect.” Trip give me a thin smile. I let out a noise of distress when I felt his hands spread my legs open.  My face was burning now, embarrassed that my privates were now out in the open.

“Get him as ready as much as you can before I come back.” Virus told Trip, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

“With pleasure.” I heard Trip say. I grit my teeth as I felt Trip’s hand spread my ass on began to probe the outside of my entrance.

“Agh!” I let out a cry as he shoved the fingers into my ass and I could feel it burn since I wasn’t given the proper preparation.

“You’re so tight Aoba, I can only imagine how you’ll feel when I’m inside of you.” I was trying to hold in the pained cries that were trying to escape. Trip was being so rough right now. His fingers were going way too fast in my ass and the pain was too much.

“S-stop, p-please stop! “My face burned with shame and I weakly pounded against his chest, desperately trying to get away from him.

“Now, now Ao-ba, if you keep struggling like that it’ll only hurt more. Just relax.” Trip said in a husky voice against my ear.

My hands clenched against Trip’s shirt and all I can do is withstand the pain he was giving me.

Why was he doing this?

Why were they both doing this to me?

After what felt like an eternity to me I let out a relived sigh as Trip finally pulled his fingers from my ass. Right as he did that, Virus entered the room, a pleased smirk on his face after he saw my pained expression.

“He’s loose enough. Did you bring them?” Trip asked, as he caressed my sweaty cheek.

Them?

Who was them?

I jumped at the sound of a loud roar.

What the fuck?

“Aoba-san. I hope you don’t mind but Hersha and Welter will be the ones punishing you tonight. Trip and myself just can't bring ourselves to hurt you.” Virus calmly told me.

I looked at the entryway and the hairs on my neck stood up at the sight.

Along with the snake I saw earlier that day a large, black lion walked in to the room, its heavy footsteps echoing in the heavy silence in the room.

I began to tremble in fear as Virus closed the door shut.

Why were they doing this to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Aoba's punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter to calm my sick needs mwahahahahahahaa.......i'm going to hell

“N-No!”

“Aoba-san looks so adorable right now, right?” Virus asked as he poured himself and Trip a glass of wine.

“G-get away f-from me! Please!”

“Ao-ba looks cute.” Trip agreed, taking the glass that Virus was offering him with a pleased grin on his face.

Sitting at both ends of Virus’s couch the two blonds watched the sight before them, entirely engrossed with what was happening.

As soon as Virus had brought the two allmates into the room Trip had to hold me down so that I wouldn’t escape from whatever they had planned. I had struggled with all my might, not wanting the snake, or more importantly, the lion near me.

Trip had told me to relax multiple times and held my face so that I would be looking at only him and not what was happening in my surroundings. I was shaking the entire time, practically going insane at what Virus was doing out of my field of vision.

I had gotten my answer when I had felt something probe my ass teasingly.

Virus had instructed the snake to prepare me. For what, I didn’t want to know, but the allmate had obeyed his orders. It had coiled itself around my upper body, keeping my arms pinned to my sides so that I wouldn’t try to push it away.

Trip had released me as soon as the snake had me wrapped down and I squirmed like an eel, desperate to get its tail away from me. My struggling ceased though as soon as the lion had climbed onto the bed.

I had watched it cautiously, making sure not to move a muscle under its intense gaze. I still wasn’t sure if it was an allmate or not, but I wasn’t going to take any risk.

“…!” I gasped when I felt hands help me up in a sitting position. Taking a glance, I saw that it had been Trip, smiling oh so smugly.

“Aoba, it’s time you’ve met my allmate. Say hello to Welter.” He had propped me up against the lion and the feeling of its fur left a ticklish feeling against my back.

I inched my head away in panic when the allmate, Welter, focused its gaze on me letting out a soft growl.

“Now than, I hope you’ll forgive me for this Aoba-san.” I snapped my attention back to what was happening right in front of me and I gulped in fear when I saw that Virus was sensually running his hands up and down my thighs.

“You’re about to give such a performance and I want to make sure Trip and I have a perfect view. You don’t mind, right?” He gave me a smile when I shook my head, indicating that I didn’t want him to do whatever he had planned.

He didn’t care what I had wanted though. With the fake grin still on his lips he spread my thighs apart, giving him the perfect view of my hole and dick while making my face go red with embarrassment and shock.

“Aw look, he’s shy.” Trip pointed out as he walked over to stand beside Virus.

“Very shy. We’ll change that though.” Virus pulled his hands away from my thighs. I was ready to close them at that second, but the snake was quicker.

“Ah!’ I let out a cry as it pushed the tip of its tail inside my ass. I was tensing up from the foreign feeling inside of me, beginning to wriggle around again just from how uncomfortable I felt. It hurt, and I was still too tight for it to properly adjust.

“Didn’t I say to loosen him up as much as you were able too?” Virus looked over to Trip who just gave him a one shoulder shrug.

“He’s tight. I did as much as I could.” He answered, not really caring that he didn’t do what he was told to properly.

“Well it doesn’t matter, it just means you aren’t allowed to join in on the fun.” Virus said nonchalantly, shrugging off his blazer and tossing it to the side.

Despite the pain I was feeling I tensed up even more as Virus joined me on the bed and I looked over at him with scared eyes as he neared closer to me.

“Don’t worry Aoba-san, I’ll make your punishment a little bit easier. Only because I love you so much though.” He added.

 Shaking my head and kicking my legs to keep him away I nearly succumbed to the intense feeling of his cold hand grabbing the shaft of my cock. I watched his hand with wide eyes as he slowly began to stroke me, making pleasure spill across my hips.

I didn’t want this though.

I didn’t want him touching me with his hands with a hungry look in his eyes.

I didn’t want any of this.

“V-virus…please stop.” I had to hold back in a moan as I pleaded with him to stop what he was doing to me.

“You’re telling me to stop Aoba-san but that’s not what your body is saying. See?” I threw my head back against the lion and arched my back as his hand went faster, the sound of my precum slicking up his motions and making it all the louder. My toes curled in pleasure from the feeling and I could feel the drool escaping my mouth.

It felt so good.

So amazing.

But I didn’t want this.

I could already feel the tears prick the corner of my eyes as more waves of pleasure washed over me. I didn’t want what he was doing to me to feel good. I’d rather have it hurt than for it to feel this great. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t right at all.

“It looks like it feels good Aoba-san.” I heard Virus say and too my immense relief his hand finally released its hold of my now hard dick. I was panting hard now and looked down at it with a helpless expression. It was standing upright, leaking with my clear precum that beaded at the top of my head and slide down my shaft.

It looked unattractive in my opinion.

“Ahh….” My body twitched when Virus ran a finger from the top of my head and down the shaft. He pulled his finger away and examined the liquid that was coating it.

“Now let’s do this _properly_.” He said the last word in a much sterner tone, for Trip to hear.

I pursed my lips together to hold in my voice when Virus grabbed the underneath of my knees and push my legs up so that now both of my knees were touching my chest. My heart was beating fast and my face grew warmer as I was presented before the both of them, so they could get a perfect view of my entrance.

I was rigid as I felt his wet finger slide in with ease. I felt disgusted as it rubbed inside of me slowly and thoroughly, as if he was trying to get me accustomed to the feeling.

“Does it feel good Aoba-san?” Virus leaned his face closer to mine, his breath ghosting over my lips. I shook my head and he let out a chuckle.

I let out more moans as his motions became faster and faster at each thrust, finally reaching the point of adding another finger so that he can start scissoring me, loosening me up more than Trip had.

Soon he had finally finished and pulled his fingers out of me, commenting on how I looked now.

“Ha…. ha…. ha…” I had closed my eyes and had started taking deep breaths, thankful that he had finally stopped.

“Hersha. He’s all ready for you.” My eyes snapped opened from his words and I froze when I heard a hissing noise on the left side of my head.

“Eek!..no…stop!” I felt the snakes tell back at my hole, rubbing its tail teasingly against it. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as the tail pushed itself inside of me, going deep as it can inside of me inch by inch.

Virus spread my legs wide and pulled away, admiring the sight before him.

“Aoba-san looks amazing; don’t you think?” he looked over his shoulder and over to Trip who had taken it upon himself to take a seat on Virus’s couch.

That’s when Virus went to join him and poured them both a glass of wine, both of them ignoring my pleas and just watched as the snake, Hersha, continued to violate me.

With smiles on their faces.

How could they enjoy watching something like this?

As the tail continued to brutally thrust into me, making obscene noises, I felt a numb pleasure forming once again in my hips.

“Ah…. ahh…”

As if I were tempting it with my voice its tail went deeper into me. Its thrusting became stronger as my moans continued spilling through my lips. A fire burned inside of me and I can feel my dick twitch with need. I could feel more of my precum forming and sliding down to my hole making the thrusting much more slick and easier on me. My fingers clenched into the sheets beneath me as I felt nothing but the intense pleasure running through my body.

“…. Ah, ah…” I couldn’t stop the noises escaping from me no matter how much I wanted. Still, despite wanting to cum I reach for my dick with Hersha still keeping my arms bound to my side.

Trip must have noticed what I was trying to do because he spoke up saying, “I think Aoba wants his release.”

“It seems like he does.” Virus replied, pulling the glass away from his lips. He pulled something out of his pants pocket and handed it too Trip who took it eagerly.

“I’ll give him just that than.” I weakly looked up when I felt the bed dip. I saw Trip towering over me with an evil smirk on his face.

“Don’t worry Ao-ba. I’ll help you cum.” A pleasurable shiver ran down my spine as his large hand closed around my twitching cock, just begging for some sort of stimulation.

“P-please…” I begged, moving my hips, motioning him to hurry up.

“So needy, but I want to see Aoba’s crying face though so….” I let out a cry as I felt something cold wrapped around the base of my dick. Looking down I saw that he had placed a cock ring on the base of my dick.

“N-no…please no.” I begged, shaking my head and looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

“So cute~.” Trip ignored me and placed a light kiss on my lips. I watched helplessly as he pulled away from me and saw Virus stand up from the couch.

“This is your punishment Aoba-san. You must understand that resisting us isn’t a good idea.” He walked over to his discarded blazer that was still on the bed. Picking it up he leaned forward to give me a kiss on the cheek.

“A couple of hours will hopefully help you understand. Hersha, you just continue what you’re doing.” He ordered it. Hersha gave him a low hiss as if letting Virus know that he understood.

I however didn’t like this terrible turn of events.

“Y-you can’t!” I cried out, only to let out a loud moan as the tail scraped across a bundle of nerves that made me convulse in pleasure.

“Oh, but we are.” Virus gave me a smile and I watched in horror as he and Trip walked out of the room, leaving me alone with their allmates and the never-ending feeling of pleasure that I truly did not want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird that i'm writing a vitriao, I love Aoba yet i'm writing one of his sickest bad endings despite writing his cutest good ends -coughMinkcoughNoizcough-  
> I will sooner or later though :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sigh- Its It's been forever since I've updated this and I apologize. Dmmd is like my favorite thing right now so it's ridiculous how I can't update my only dmmd fic lol
> 
> I do plan om continuing this, I'm done with my other stories for now and plan om focusing on this and any other dmmd fics I have plan, which are a lot if i I ever start them.
> 
> Anyway If I follow through you'll get like a new chapter of this story every Friday :D 
> 
> Anyway...back to this toxic ship.
> 
> Ignore any grammar mistake. It's 3am I'll fix it when I'm free.

.

“I don't want this…I don't...”  I sobbed into the pillows, desperately trying to convince myself. I was alone in the room and after the ordeal they had made me go through with Hersha, which lasted far too long for me to handle, I had started to release the despair that was welled up inside of me.

They were my friends...I hung out with them. Joked with them. Had dinner with them only for this to fucking happen.

What did I do to deserve this? 

Raising a hand, I wiped my eyes while letting out a pathetic sniffle. 

“ _ Hm...has Aoba-san learn his lesson?”   _ I could recall how amused Virus was just from his tone when he came to retrieve his snake.

* * *

 

_ I was wheezing at this point, trying to get my breathing in order. Thankfully the snake had wrapped itself around my midsection which was caked with my dry cum… _

_ I was lying on my side now, Welter had gotten up at some point to situate itself at a corner acting as a surveillance and make sure I wouldn't try anything stupid. _

_ I could hear Virus’s footsteps make it's way towards me then felt the bed dip as he sat beside my head. _

_ “...Ah…!” I let out a sharp gasp as I felt him run his fingers through my hair. It didn't hurt but I wasn't expecting the stimulus. _

_ “You're so dirty Aoba-san, did you have too much fun with Hersha? It was suppose to be a punishment. Not a reward.” He asked me, a soft chuckle following soon after. _

_ I sent a glare up at him. I had to know why. What did he gain from doing this? _

_ “...Why are you doing this?” I asked him in a hoarse voice. I was wary to be so close to him while he had his hand on the most sensitive part of my body, but I didn't care. _

_ I just wanted to know. _

_ A thoughtful expression fell on his face as he took a couple of seconds to think my question over. _

_ What the fuck did he possibly have to think about? _

_ “Because I love Aoba-san so much! Both Trip and I love you more than anything and just want to treasure you like the priceless gem that you are.” He answered all in one breathe. _

_ I could only let out an incredulous gasp. _

_ “B-because you love me!?” I nearly shouted. “Y-you kidnap me, drug me, take my clothes away, chain me up and have your allmate  _ **_fuck_ ** _ me because you love me!?” I was hysterical, not wanting to believe that. Shaking my head I continued my onslaught of words, “You are insane. You and Trip are fucking crazy and-...!” _

_ I let out a cry as if felt him give my hair a harsh yank, causing my head to throb in pain. _

_ “You know Aoba-san…” He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His smile was no longer there and was now replaced with displeased frown. “You call us insane yet you were the one who gave yourself up to us. If anyone is the insane one…” His frown transitioned  a sweet smile. _

_ “It's you.” _

_ “....!” _

_ I let out a sharp gasp, not expecting that answer. _

_ He let go of my face and lowered his mouth to my ear to whisper,”The moment you passed out, you gave yourself up to us.” He paused to move a strand of blue hair behind my ear then continued,” You want this Aoba-san and Trip and I will help you realize this. No matter how long it takes.” _

_ He pulled away from me, his smile never faltering as the look on my face went from confusion to horrification. _

_ “Y-you're wrong.” I shook my head. He truly was insane if he thought that was the truth. _

_ Virus let out a soft chuckle. “Believe what you will Aoba-sa . In due time you'll understand. Come along Hersha. I'm sure Aoba-san needs some time away from you.” _

_ My body quivered as the allmates cold scales slithered across my waist. _

_ As soon as Virus had left the room, I had started to cry but not because of what his allmate had done to me but because of his words. _

_ ‘The moment you passed out, you gave yourself to us.’ _

_ ‘You want this Aoba-san.’ _

* * *

I had managed to calm down a bit thanks to being alone for a bit, but I'm scared. I don't know what they planned  on doing with me next.

My body trembled as a door opened. Was it Virus back with that damn allmate of his?

“Ao-ba. Virus told me to give you a bath.” I heard Trip's monotone voice inform me

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's short I know DX but it's a start up to the story. The first two chapters are sorta irrelevant by I guess you can all see it as the beginning of the shit Aoba is going to go through. 
> 
> Thoughts on the chapter? If so leave a comment and if you want to point out any mistake I've made feel free to point it out (don't be rude though)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this before I went into work because I know that I won't after I'm off lol.
> 
> After a week of figuring out how I'd work with Virus and Trips characters with this story I figured it out. I'm not going to say what it is but hopefully you'll all see whay I'm going with as this story progresses. 
> 
> Anyway sorry for the wait :) hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> P.s please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. I rushed while writing this chapter and i promise to fix any mistakes tomorrow.

“.....”

I sat silently in the lukewarm water. Trip had left me alone to retrieve some towels, seeing as how there were none in the bathroom.

He probably expected me to try to escape because his allmate, Welter, was in here keeping an eye on me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest.

I didn't want to think about what he had planned for me in this tub. The punishment they had given me earlier just for resisting only made me realize that they can do.

“Ao-ba!” My shoulders tensed up when I heard the monotonous voice call my name.

Entering the bathroom with two large, white towels, along with a smaller one, piled in his arms was Trip and a small grin formed on his lips.

“You look so cute Aoba, all huddled up like that. Did being along with Welter scare you?” His artificial eyes glanced over at said allmate.

“...No.” I lowered my eyes down at the water. I had curled up even more when he called me “cute”. It made me self-conscious.

Placing the towels on the sink counter Trip made his way over to tub. Kneeling to my level I felt his hand grip my chin, turning me to face him.

“There's nothing to be scared about Aoba. We all love you and just want to take care of you.” Trip told me, as if that would ease my worries.

It didn't.

“Why do you…?” I asked out loud. I hadn't meant to ask, but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

“Because we love you.”  Trip answered my question with little to no detail.

I frowned at him as pulled his hand away from my chin. Virus didn't give me the answer that I wanted so I might as well try to get it out of Trip.

Just before I could ask another question I trembled as I felt his large, warm hand on my side. The water just barely reached my hips, so his hand remained dry.

“It's all caked over your stomach Aoba…” Trip pointed out as he ran his thumb over my dried-up cum.

“S..stop..” I told him, shrinking back away from him.

“Does it feel uncomfortable for you?” He asked me. Nodding timidly, I was relieved when his hand retreated.

My relief was only short lived however.

“Ah..!” I almost fell back into the tub as he gripped my ankle and raised it up high, revealing my dick and ass.

“It's so red Aoba, Hersha really did a number on you. Didn't he?” Trip commented as he examined my abused hole.

My face became red as he observed it. I tried to lower my leg back down, but his grip was too tight.

“Stop!” I cried out as I felt his fingers run over it. I didn't want any more unwanted things inside of me again so against my better judgement I sent a kick to his face with my free leg.

I had hit my target. Trips face was turned to the side and I get see a red mark form on his cheek. Feeling his hold weakened just a bit I snatched my leg away and brought both of my knees back close to my chest.

“G-get away from me.” I ordered in a shaky voice.

Forget asking questions, I just wanted him to get the fuck away from me.

An awkward silence hung in the air as I sat in the tub waiting for Trip to finally do something. Was he going to hit me? Go get Virus?

All these scary thoughts ran through my mind and I was starting to get anxious until I heard a light sigh come from him.

“Aobaaa. That hurt.” He turned and narrowed his eyes at me. “So mean Aoba. You need to be punished.”

I winced at his words.

Fuck.

I watched his movements like a hawk, expecting him to lunge forward to smack me or something but instead he just turned the tubs faucet.

Why was he filling the tub with more water?

I just stared at in him in confusion, trying to figure out his motives, but he just paid attention to the water.

Just as the water was about to reach my collarbone Trip finally decided to stop the water. It was much higher up than before.

“Aoba, kicking isn't nice.” I let out a yelp as I felt Trip’s hand grab the top of my head, my roots screaming in pain.

“Didn't your grandma teach you any manners?” He asked me. I was in too much pain to bother answering him.

Seeing that I wasn't going to answer anytime soon Trip leaned forward to whisper in my ear. “Well, that's alright Aoba. Virus and I will just have to teach them to you ourselves.” I can feel his smile against my ears. 

“It'll be fun.”

Without warning, I felt him push my head underwater. I was taken by surprise and had opened my mouth, swallowing enough to make my lungs burn. My eyes were wide as I struggled to get out of his hold. I raised my hands to claw at the one holding me down.

Was this how I was going to die?

I need air!

Please Trip stop! I can't breathe!

I wanted to scream these words but all that came out of my mouth were bubbles.

Suddenly, as if he heard my thoughts, Trip yanked me back up.

“Hah!...ack...” I coughed out enough water to fill a cup and I felt my eyes burn. I felt something run out of my nose and I wasn't sure if was mucus or water.

I heard Trip ask me something, but I was still too out of it to properly answer. 

“Ah!” I felt his hand tightened up in my hair again.

“I asked did you learn you lesson Aoba? Do you want me to do It again?” He asked.

I shook my head, and between the coughing I said, “I...I learned my l-lesson!”

Through my fuzzy vision I saw Trip’s lips make a happy smile.

“Good.” He released me hair as he told me this and began to softly ruffle it.

“When Aoba is obedient that makes me very happy.” He removed his hand and placed a kiss against my wet lips.

“An obedient Aoba is a beautiful Aoba.” 

His words echoed in my head as he washed my body, complimenting various things about it.

As he came to a finish I had finally concluded that Trip was truly insane. He would go to great lengths to keep me in check unlike Virus.

I swallowed deeply.

I was going to have to watch myself and what I say around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I played Trips route on reconnect I tried to get his character. I read the white day story, read the translation of recode and the BE on the game and i came with a conclusion on how I would make him act on this story.
> 
> In his own way he's a huge manipulator, probably an even bigger one than Virus. It's like he does all these painful things to Aoba and when Aoba complies he rewards him (with rape smh) 
> 
> I'm going to portray him as a manipulator, using pain to make Aoba obey him. 
> 
> Hopefully I do a good job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late posting this, I feel asleep after work lol but it's worth. So far this is my favorite chapter. I can't explain why but I really like it a lot. Hopefully you all will too :D (Even if it's a vitriao)

"There you go Aoba. All nice and clean.” Trip stood up, pulling the towel away from my face.

I was shivering but not because of the cold air. Trip’s hands had been...everywhere. They groped every inch of me and when I would pull away from him he'd apologize only to go back to touching unnecessary places, claiming that he had to make sure that every part of me was clean.

It was an ordeal that I hoped I wouldn't have to go through again.

He pulled me out of the tub to wrap a towel around my waist.

“Come on Aoba, I wanna dry your hair.” He said, grabbing my hand.

“....!” My hair? I was scared to think about him touching something so sensitive. I wanted to say something, anything to derail him from the act, but I was scared. I didn't want to risk angering him.

Who knew what he'd do.

Pulling out of the bathroom we walked back into the previous room I had just been in a short while ago.

“Do you like this room Aoba?” Trip asked out of nowhere.

He must've caught me looking around, trying to find a means of escaping.

“Uh...I guess.” I shrugged nervously. I didn't really care about the rooms decoration and if I was going to be honest, I wasn't too thrilled with being back in the room that I had been assaulted in…

“Well wait till you see my room. I've got a huge mirror on my wall.” Trip said and if I heard correctly it sounded as if he were bragging.

I was then pushed onto the bed, sitting at the edge of it.

“Virus isn't going to be happy if you get his covers wet Aoba. Let's hurry and get you dry.” He told me then I let out a yelp as he grabbed my ankle, yanking my leg towards him.

I watched as he dried my leg slowly from me feet all the way up to the edge of the towel that stopped at my mid-thigh. I was scared he was going to try something like lifting it up, but he just moved onto the next leg, repeating the process.

He soon moved up to my upper body, drying my stomach, chest, and arms. I knew what was coming next and that only made me shake with unwelcome anticipation.

Trip noticed me shaking.

“What's wrong Aoba? Do you not want me to dry your hair?” He asked. I nodded my head, willing to be obedient if it gets me out of having to deal with such an uncomfortable feeling.

“Ah, but if I don't dry it, it will get tangled and I don't want that for you...so…”

“Ah!” I was suddenly flipped over, now laying on my stomach. I felt his heavy form straddle my waist, making sure I would stay in place.

“G-get off!” I exclaimed, trying to reach for him with my hands but it was futile. Suddenly I felt his hand on the back of my head, pushing my face against the mattress. If it wasn't for my head being on the side, he would've been suffocating me.

“Calm down Ao-ba.” He ordered me with that deep voice of his. I than felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. Trip had grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling it to raise my head up.

“We have to do this right okay?” He told me. I was in too much pain to process his words.

”Stop! L-let go! It hurts!” I cried out, feeling tears prick to corner of my eyes. His hold on it was too tight and it felt like he was going to rip my scalp off.

His grip wouldn't relent though. As if the sound of my cries amused him he kept tugging at my hair making me cry out louder and louder.

It hurts so much…

I felt something heavy lean on my back and I feel Trip’s warm breath against my ear.

He says something that utterly terrifies me.

“Keep crying out in pain like that Aoba and I may not be able to control myself…”

“N..no!” I moaned out weakly as he bit the outer shell of my ear. As he kept one hand on my hair, gripping it, his other hand slid sensually down my back.

“....!” I raised my head in panic when i I felt his fingers teasingly raised the edge of the towel up.

“So soft Aoba…” I can just hear the smile that was on his face as his hand caressed the back of my waist.

I was no longer focused on the pain I was receiving, now more concerned where his hand was going.

_ He was my friend…  _

I could feel the tears start to slide down my face.

“T-Trip...s-stop…” My voice was shaky as I pleaded. His hand wasn't stopping. As if my voice was tempting him his hand just traveled further down.

My fist clenched the covers beneath me.

“Let's have some fun. Okay Ao-ba?”

He yanked the towel away from my waist

“Trip, stop!” I yelled, sobbing as this point.

Suddenly I heard the door open.

“Trip, what are you doing to Aoba-san?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for sounding repetitive for Aoba always thinking 'they were my friends.' or 'Why are they doing this?' But think about it from his perspective. These are guys he knew from his past who he could occasionally hang out with and consider them friends. When friends do something as shitty as this you're going to be shocked.
> 
> He's going to be like that for a while unfortunately smh, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smh I feel so bad. Not only is this 2 weeks late, it's short AF. I'm sorry, with new years and a close friend moving I've been busy but I'm back on track now. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait buuuuut I doubt it.

Part of me knew it was a bad idea to send Trip to do such a simple task. Aoba-san wasn't going to just magically adjust to his new life immediately as I hope and allow Trip to give him a bath.

That's just unrealistic.

It would take time and judging from his reaction earlier, patience. A lot of the latter.

I didn't mind though.

Aoba-san was worth it.

I had made my way to the kitchen, preparing a simple meal for us to eat when Trip was finish with Aoba-san. As I pulled out meat and various vegetables from the fridge, I couldn't help but think how everything was falling into place.

We had successfully escaped with Aoba-san, finding a well-paying job and a house that I would soon like to call “home”.

Aoba-san was the last piece to that puzzle of making that goal into reality.

It was not going to be an easy task, making Aoba-san come to view his new environment as his new home. He was sure to fight back at every chance he got. Despite his current situation he still tried to resist us.

I admire him for that.

In my eyes he has always been amazing. Back to when he was a young delinquent to the young man who just wanted a normal life.

Chopping the now washed vegetables, my thoughts moved over to him.

Before meeting him, I saw no reason to fall in love. It was just an excuse that we, as humans, came up with to reproduce. There wasn't any point.

Until I met Aoba-san.

Though it makes me a hypocrite, I couldn't help falling for the blue haired man. Every part of him was beautiful, his unique hair, his eyes, that smile…

Everything.

Now that I have him I intend on relishing every inch of him.

I'll show him how much I love him.

After I was done seasoning the meat and vegetables I placed all the ingredients into a pot, allowing it to stew.

It was time to check up on how Trip was doing with Aoba-san.

Standing outside of my bedroom door, I raised my hand up to open it only for Aoba's voice to stop me.

“Trip, stop!” His voice was muffled behind the door, but I can hear the fear in his voice.

I immediately opened the door and my eyes narrowed at the sight.

“Trip, what are you doing to Aoba-san?” I asked, trying my hardest to remain calm.

Said person was hovering over the trembling man who no longer had a towel to cover his lower half.

My eyes lingered there for a second only to focus back on Trip.

“We were about to have fun until you barged in.” Trip answered blankly, not the slightest bit ashamed of being caught.

“This is my room last time I checked.” I responded, making my way over to them.

Aoba-san had buried his face into my bed and judging from his shoulders shaking, I can tell that he was crying.

“You made Aoba-san cry.” I scolded Trip.

“Really? Aoba's crying face is really cute.” Trip looked back down at Aoba and grabbed his long, blue hair.

“Ahh!” Aoba let out a shriek as Trip roughly pulled his hair back, raising the poor man's head up. Aoba's eyes were closed, and his face was scrunched up in pain. I could see that his cheeks were shiny from the tears he had shed.

“Doesn't he look beautiful, Virus?” Trip had focused his attention on me, waiting for my answer.

I could see Aoba's eyes crack open, the warm, brown irises silently begging for help.

After a couple seconds of silence, I finally answered, “Yes, but be that as it may you can't go trying to assault Aoba-san like that.” I made my way over to the two. Sitting down my bed I reached over for Aoba-san. Trip let go of his hair and pushed him towards my direction.

I didn't mind that his wet hair dampens my blazer as he fell into my embrace. I could feel his body still tremble, so I started to gently run my fingers through his hair, trying calm him down and make him feel relax.

“We need to treat Aoba-san with care. We both love him, and we need to show it.” With my free hand I started to run it across the expanse of his smooth back. “He'll be giving us so much soon. Don't you think we should start showing our appreciation for him sooner rather than later?” I asked.

Trip just gave me a childish pout. He wasn't as enthused as I to shower Aoba-san with positive attention. He and I were both extremely different on how we would show Aoba-san our love.

If I manage to play my cards right I can use to my advantage.

“I do appreciate Aoba, I just always wanted to see his scared and crying face, that's all.” Trip answered.

“And you will, Trip. Just let Aoba-san adjust to everything first. We'll be giving all our attention from this day onward, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to oblige to your request.” I looked down at Aoba-san, his face buried against my chest.

“Isn't that right, Aoba-san?”

He hesitated at first but nodded. A smile made its way onto my lips.

It was so cute when he listened.

“I started dinner already. Just go set the table. Aoba-san and I will be in there momentarily.” I ordered Trip. I wanted to spend some time alone with Aoba-san and reassure him that no harm will come to him.

Trip was reluctant to listen to me but carried out my order.

“I'll see you in a moment Ao-ba.” Trip reached you to caress the top of his head. I watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Aoba-san and myself alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to change the p.o.v to Virus so I can show how they portray their interest towards Aoba . I believe that while Trip just wants Aoba to be an obedient slave, Virus actually does love him, in his own fucked up way. Playing Reconnect and reading some official stories, you can just see how jealous he gets when Aoba focuses his attention on Trip. I also remember how Trips bad route on reconnect Virus actually called him, reminding him that he had Aoba the following day. Like, I really want to focus on his relationship with Aoba but don't worry, I'll focus on Trip as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I take so long to update all the time. I've been wanting to post this but it didn't seem good enough. Imo it's not all that good but I think it's because I try to detail things that's not really nesscessary. Sorry about that ^^'
> 
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter :)

“There, your hair is all dry Aoba-san.” I could feel Virus pull the towel away from my head and I let out a sigh in relief. During the ordeal I thought he would mistreat it like Trip had done but thankfully he hadn’t.

“I apologize for how Trip had treated you. You’re scared and him harming you certainly isn’t helping the case now is it?”

I eyed Virus suspiciously, a bit surprised by his words.

As far as I’m concerned, Virus is as bad as Trip. They’re both equally horrible.

I wasn't going to say that out loud though.

“I’m no saint either Aoba-san, I’m sure you were very scared when Hersha played too roughly with you, huh? That was partly my fault and I sincerely apologize.”

I freeze up when I felt his hand softly caress my cheek.

“I just want you to feel at ease here. This is your new home now and I need you to get use to your new environment, not only will it make things move along smoothly, but it’ll make your situation much easier.”

“I…” I met eyes with him as I spoke.

“Yes, what is it?” He asked, wanting me to continue what I was saying.

“I... just want to go home.” I finished quietly. Why did he think it would be so easy for me to be comfortable with this entire situation? He and Trip kidnapped me for fucks sake.

“You are home Aoba-san. I wish you would come to understand that.” He pulled his hand away with a sigh.

Standing up from the bed he held his hand out for me to take.

My face heated up as I self-consciously wrapped my arms around my bare body.

“C-can I at least have my clothes…” I asked meekly. I didn’t feel comfortable being naked and having their eyes scanning every inch of my body.

“Why? Trip and I think you have a beautiful body. It’s nothing to be shy about Aoba-san.” Virus replied.

“P-please?” I asked again.

Virus took a second to think it about.

“I suppose it won’t hurt…” He decided, and I felt relief wash over me.

“Ah!” I let out a gasp as I felt him lift my chin up. His synthetic eyes gazed at me as he gave me his usual charming smile.

“Only if you no longer make a fuss I’ll let you continue to wear clothes from now on. Doesn't that sound fair, Aoba-san?” He asked me.

“Y-yes.” I immediately agree. Throwing tantrums only brought me nothing but trouble. As much as I detest the thought of obeying them I needed to gain their trust. I must make them believe I’ll behave; by doing so it may give me more advantages on escaping this place.

* * *

 

“Aw, why’s Aoba wearing clothes?” Trip asked as Virus and I walked into a room that I can only assume to be the dining area. He sat at one end of the long, black table, food laid out all nice and neat. The chandelier above the set up only complimented the scenery, making it look like something from one of those nice home magazines.

“Because Aoba-san feels nervous. We don’t want that now do we?” Virus replied as he pulled a seat out from the middle of the table.

“But Aoba looks cute when he looks nervous.” Virus frowned at Trip’s words but didn't bother to waste anytime arguing with him.

“Here you go Aoba-san, you can sit in the center.” He smiled warmly at me. I quickly make my way over to the seat and sat down on the soft cushion. I muttered a ‘thank you’ to Virus as he pushed my seat in.

“This is nice.” Virus said as he sat at the other end of the table.

“Really nice, especially since Aoba is here.” Trip agreed. He sent a smile my way and I return one back timidly. My eyes tore away from his and I looked down at my plate. It looked nice, a steak dinner with a variety of vegetables.

“Does it look good Aoba?” Trip asked. He had been watching Aoba the entire time, wanting to see his reaction.

I nodded as I raised a hand to grab my fork only for me to stop as I hear Virus clear his throat.  

“I’d like to feed you Aoba-san.I made the food and I’d very much like to hear your opinion about.”

I watched as he stood up from his own untouched food and pull his chair over to me. Sitting beside me he grabs my fork and knife and starts to cut up my steak for me. He held up a nice size and held it a few inches away from my lips.

“Try it.” It was supposed to be a question but it came out as a command.

I slowly open my mouth and tried to avoid his eyes that were focused on me.

I felt him push it into my mouth and I bite it off the fork. As I chewed it I was surprised from how delicious it was. Despite all my years knowing him this was the first time I’ve ever tried any of Virus’s cooking.

“It’s really good.” I told him earning a pleased smile. Ignoring his own meal, Virus continued to feed me, appreciating my compliments about his cooking. As we continued this session we were both unaware of the jealous expression on Trip’s face.

“I’ll be right back.” I heard him say. I turn my attention to him, only for Virus to turn my face back to him.

“We’re not done with your meal yet Aoba-san.” Virus told me as held up small piece of carrot to my lips. So, as we continued my mind wandered off. I was a bit put off by Trip’s sudden change in attitude. Did I do something to upset him? It had me on edge. Was he going to hurt me again? What did I do to make him leave?

What did I do?

* * *

 

“You’ve been in my room for the past couple days Aoba-san so now it’s Trip’s turn.” Virus told me as we stood outside said persons room.

I was a bit nervous to enter. I still hadn’t figured out why Trip had left so abruptly. All I can hope for is that I wasn’t the cause.

I watched as Virus knocked on the door, looking slightly annoyed. Before I could ask him, what was wrong, Trip’s door opened.

“Ah, Aoba. You’re done with dinner already? That was quick.” Trip said.

“Aoba-san is a quick eater. He’s probably exhausted.” Virus’s eyes had been on me, but now they were on Trip. “Make sure he gets plenty of rest, alright?”

"Yeah, I got it.” Trip replied as he reached for my hand. “Come on Ao-ba. I have a surprise for you.”

“...!” A surprise. Knowing this guy, I was sure it wasn’t something I was going to like.

“Goodnight Aoba-san. I’ll see you in the morning.” Virus gave me a smile right before Trip closed the door.

“Come on Aoba, I wanna show you something.” He pulled me over to the large bed in his room. I was a bit wary, but I obeyed as he sat me down at the edge. I examined and something caught my eye. A small table near me held a beautifully decorated cake, covered with a thick layer of cream and sprinkled with what looked like bits of strawberries.

“Doesn’t it look tasty? I bought it for dessert for after dinner so that the three of us can share it, but I changed my mind.” I watched as he picked up a butter knife and began to cut a slice. “I want only you to try it Ao-ba. Tell me if its good or not.”

Putting a small slice on a plate he sat down beside me. Grabbing the fork that was also on the table he stabbed it into the sweet and held out a piece for me to take.

I looked at it quizzically and raised my eyes to his. Did he want to feed my as well?

“Try it.” He ordered, pressing the piece against my lips. Not wanting to agitate him I quickly open my mouth and take the piece. It was a bit too sweet, but it tasted delicious.

“Well? How is it?” Trip pulled the fork away from my mouth and waited for my answer.

“It...It’s good.” I responded, not wanting to meet his gaze. Was this all he was going to do? Just feed him?

Trip’s expression softens, and he let out a sigh of relief. “That makes me happy.”  He set the plate back on the table.

“A-ah!” He grabbed both of my arms and pulled me on top of him. I was hovering over him now, my hair now draping over both of us.

“I got a bit jealous back at dinner, but I know you would never do anything to intentionally make me upset.” He raised his head up, our lips grazing each other.

“You’re much too sweet for that Ao-ba.” 

“Mmph!” I felt his lips cover mine as he pulled me into a kiss. It was aggressive, he was trying to dominate my mouth and he was succeeding. “Mmm…” My moans were muffled by his mouth and I tried to tell him to stop in between the kisses but I was just too out of breath.

“You’re so cute.” Trip told me as he pulled away.

“Hah...hah...huh?” Trip sat up so that I was now sitting on his lap. While his arm wrapped around my waist to keep me glued to him his free hand when for the slice up cake. He scooped up the icing and without warning, smeared it across my mouth.

I raised a hand to wipe it off, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

Without saying anything I felt his tongue lick up some of the cream that was on the corner of my mouth.

“You taste so yummy, Aoba.” He told me right before he devoured my mouth again. I was at his mercy now. The only thing I could do was stay still as he heavily made out with me. Along with his saliva I could taste a hint of strawberries.

Pulling away, a string of saliva broke, clinging to both our of chins.

“Your turn now Aoba.” He pulled me off him and sat me down on the floor. I looked at him with questioning eyes as he scooped up another heap of icing.

“Do a good job, alright Aoba?” I watched with horror as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, coating with the icing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first played Trip's route and saw the sweets on the tables I hoped that Aoba would give Trip a blow job, I really did. Instead my bb nearly suffocated. Not on my watch lol
> 
> Trip's P.O.V is next chapter :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had this chapter ready but like some awesome news distracted me from posting this. I learned that I got excepted to the college of my dreams and I start in a few weeks. I have everything settled so for the time being I'm going to focus on my stories. (Mostly this fic) and probably another dmmd fic that is focus on my favorite paring.
> 
> Anywho about this chapter All I can say is evem though he's not my favorite character Trip is easy as hell to write. Idk his personality is just interesting. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter ;3

The look on Aoba’s face was so enticing as I lathered my dick with the icing. Even though he looked scared his cheeks were tinted with pink.

Was he anxious? Or maybe aroused?

His eyes were focused on my hand, watching as I readied myself for him.

“Whenever you’re ready, Aoba.” I told him. His shoulders trembled after I spoke. He was terrified, that much was obvious. He had to understand that this was something he would have to learn to be accustomed to.

He chose this life and he had to take responsibility.

His gaze went to the ground, no longer focused on me. Frowning, I reached for his chin. His light brown eyes returned, now meeting my own.

"What’s wrong Aoba? Are you scared?” I asked softly.

He swallowed thickly and nodded his head.

“I-I don't want to do...that…” He stammered quietly. He was shaking like a leaf in my hands and I had to hold back a smile.

He was so cute.

“Don’t worry, it'll be fine.” I let go of his chin and place my hand on top of his head. His hair felt like silk as I lowered his head down over my dick.

I raised a brow when my movements came to a halt. His mouth was only a few inches away from the tip.

This time I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped my lips. It seemed he wasn't going to make this easy.

“Aoba, do you want to be punished again?” I questioned him. He had to learn that I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I want to make this transition easy for him, just for old time sakes.

When he failed to respond I roughly yanked his head up. He let a pain filled whimper and his hands went to mine, trying to pull it away.

Without a word I push him away from me. His body slammed against my mirror wall and I watched as he cowered, his arms wrapped around his torso and eyes pleading with me too stop.

I didn't want to do this, but I had no other choice.

“Welter! Come!” I raised my voice loud enough for my allmate to hear.

It didn't take long for my door to be pushed open and a large black lion, my allmate, to walk in.

A small grin etched onto my lips when Aoba started to shake his head. He got a taste of Virus’s allmate alone, so I thought it’d be nice if he got a little solo time with mine.

“Play with Welter for a bit Ao-ba. Maybe he'll help you think. I'm going to take a shower.” I told him as I stood up from my bed.

“T-Trip? N-no Trip, Please! Don-” His voice was cut off by Welter’s loud roar and me closing the bathroom door behind me.

Aoba’s muffled screams only fueled my determination to make him understand his place now. He would come to realize that there is no hope for him and he might as well get use to his new life.

* * *

 

“Ah.” I let out a relaxed moan as the warm water sprayed over my body. It was strange, I hadn't exerted it, yet I felt so exhausted. It had to be mental exhaustion. Aoba was just so tiring. He’s been here for less than two days and he’s already causing trouble. I shouldn't be too shocked. He’s always been like that. Back when he was an exceptional rhymer player to the boring man who just wanted a normal life.

Back then I always had the urge to dominate Aoba. I wanted him on his knees. Not only for my sexual needs, but to prove that even though he has a god like power he can still be broken.

After we first met him I could remember how Virus would always go on about his power. He was fascinated with Aoba and I could never truly understand why. At times I would try to figure out why I cared in the first place. I knew I wasn't jealous of Aoba, I was his biggest fan and I was amazed at what he was able to do.

It took me a while to come up with a conclusion, but it had made sense to me. I just wanted to prove to Virus that even though he was a human with such a unique power he was still easy to bring down to our level. Maybe even lower than that.

After we had wiped his memories clean of his rhyme days I became infatuated with the new Aoba. Although he wasn't as rough and cruel as he used to be, he had become sweet and down to earth.

I had always been attracted to Aoba but the new him was just so appealing.

Someone so kind, who held no ill will towards anyone, only to be broken down in the worst way possible.

It was the thought that turned me on the most.

* * *

 

 “I’m done Ao-ba.” I say as I step back into my room. With one towel wrapped around my shoulders and the other on around my hips, I made my way over to the man.

His long-sleeved shirt laid in tatteres, but his pants remained intact. That was lame, but it wasn't that big of an issue.

No, the major issue was him having a panic attack.

With Welter standing over him, drool dripping onto Aoba, the man was hyperventilating. His cheeks were stained with tears and I could just barely make out the words coming from him.

“Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!” His voice was hoarse no doubt from all the screaming. He was saying it like a mantra, never once stopping despite his difficulty with the breathing.

On my bed I could see a holographic screen hovering over my coil. It told me that I had three missed calls from Virus. He was probably calling to ask about all the screaming. It was hard to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

“Welter, go.” I commanded. Immediately obeying, Welter walked away from Aoba, a low purr escaping him. While Hersha certainly did a number to Aoba, it seemed like Welter would be the one that terrified him the most.

That made me happy. It was foreshadowing that between Virus and myself, I would be the one to inflict the most fear upon him.

“Come here, Ao-ba. It’s alright.” I told him in a soothing tone as I lifted him up from the ground. His body racked with fear and I could feel an occasional twitch come from him.

I sat down at the end of the bed and I placed Aoba on his knees between my legs.

“Soooo, what did you learn from that Aoba?” I asked as I raised a hand to wipe some stray tears away.

A hiccup came from him as he let out quick pants.

He didn't answer my question.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Does Welter have to come back?” I asked, pulling my hand back.

His head snapped up immediately and he shook his head frantically.

“What did you learn from that, Aoba?” I asked again, no longer willing to give him any more chances.

“N-not to d-disobey you…” He wept, raising a hand up to wipe the new tears away.

“Good boy.” I smiled. With my right hand I reached into the slit of my towel and pulled out my half-erected dick.

“Now, do you want to try again?”

Looking up at me with a fearful expression his eyes returned to my erection. Instead of ignoring my request I watched as he grabbed the shaft with his hand. With a slight push from me I let out a groan as I felt his warm, soft mouth envelope my dick.

It made me so happy that he was finally beginning to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after this chapter a few weeks is going to go by in the story. I don't want keep writing multiple chapters based on a single day.
> 
> This is just the start of Aoba breaking, he's going to start fighting back soon but for now he's just doing everything in his power to not be punished.
> 
> Also Trip is a dick.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so many problems. I had actually finished it but it jut didn't feel right :/ idk lol but it's good now. I like how it came out and hopefully you'll like it to :D
> 
> (Ignore grammar or spelling mistakes. It's 2am, I'll fix them later)

“...Hn!” I felt Trip stiffen in my mouth and gagged as he pushed my head down. A salty substance filled my mouth. It was a taste that he wanted me to grow accustomed to. When his hand gripped my hair, he pulled me up. Some of the cum I didn’t swallow dripped out of my mouth and fell into his lap.

 “You're getting better, Aoba. You've shown improvement in these past weeks.” I just stared at him blankly after he finished speaking. Have I really been here for weeks? I didn't know, they didn't allow me to keep up with time. I had no access to newspapers or clock. I had just been recently allowed to watch T.V but only if one of the two were there with me. They didn't want to risk me changing the channel to watch the news.

 Smiling at my debauched face he wiped it with his sleeve. “Have you started to see how easier your time here has been since you started to obey, Aoba? Virus and I haven't punished you in a while because you've been such a good boy. You haven't even tried to escape yet because you understand there is no escape, right?” He asked me.

 I nodded, showing that I understood his words. I haven't tried to escape because I had yet to see an opportunity. Every day they went to work I was locked up in their own respective room, monitored by their allmate. All I could do was sleep and wait for them to come back. At least then I would have something to do and not be alone with my thoughts.

 He brushed a thumb across my cheek and his smile widened.

 “Mm..!” I was startled when he placed his lips against mine. He was giving me just a peck, yet it still had me on edge. I don't think I could ever get use to their surprise kisses.

 “Let's go brush your teeth Ao-ba~” He said after pulling away. Standing up he held his hand out for me take. Looking at it with a nervous gaze I took it reluctantly.

 I didn't like it when Trip brush my teeth.

 It would start out normal, but he would get carried away. Either by shoving my face into the sink while the water ran or pulling my tongue as if he was going to rip it out.

 As he brought me to the bathroom he sat me down on the toilet seat. My hands were fisted against the top of my bare thighs. Whenever I wasn't wearing my clothes Virus allowed me to wear one of his shirts. I was a bit grateful for that. It was big on my small frame, so it hid all my private parts.

 “Say ah, Aoba.” Trip ordered as he brought the toothbrush to up to my mouth. To my immense relief all he did was just brush my teeth. He didn't do anything unnecessary and painful.

 “Huh?” Trip stopped what he was doing when he heard the knock at the door. “It's probably Virus coming to get you.” He pulled away, holding out the toothbrush. “Finish up. When you're done come out.” He instructed. I nodded, taking it from him. As he left the bathroom, I stood up and  finish brushing my teeth.

 As I wiped the residue away from my mouth with a washcloth that Trip left out for me I was unaware of Virus walking in.

 “Hello, Aoba-san.” My hands stopped when I felt arms around my waist. I dropped the towel onto the counter and stood as he embraced me gently.

 “Hi…” I greeted back meekly. My hands fell to his arms. I wanted to push them off but that would show sign of resistance.

 “I missed you so much, Aoba-san. When you're not by my side when I sleep I get so lonely.” He said to me. Placing a light kiss on my cheek he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

 “Trip went out on an errand for me so it's just us now.” He told me when Trip was nowhere to be seen. It was still Trip’s day so when he returned I was going to be back with him.  “Are you hungry, Aoba-san?” He asked.

 I shook my head. Trip had fed me earlier before our ‘activities’.

 “Well, alright.” He took me out of the room and led me to the living room. It was large, and the furniture was nice. Everything followed the black and white color scheme. The couches were black and made of leather just like the one in Virus’s room. In the middle was a large glass table with a white rug in front of it. He sat me down on the couch and I looked up at him expectantly. What did he have plan for me?

 “I'll go get us some wine, wait here okay?” He said as he left for the kitchen. I felt solace at his words. It would be one of those rare days where we would just relax and watch T.V. As I waited for him I looked towards the hallway when I heard a hissing. Hersha slithered into the kitchen, probably wanting to see what its master was up to.

 When I was sure that it was out of the room I quietly got up too my feet. The kitchen was just behind the living room. A wall stood between both rooms so Virus couldn't see what I was up to. I tiptoed around the corner of the living room and looked down the hall. At the end stood the front door….

 My chance to freedom.

 I found comfort, knowing that it was only a few feet away from me. This was my chance. Sometimes when I was sure they weren't around I would walk up to it just to feel it, to make sure that it really was there. I could just run away from them and be free. To return to granny and feel safe again.

 Granny…

 My fingers dug into the wall.

 I missed her so much. I think about her all the time, worrying about her. Is she alright? Did she escape from Toue’s wrath? Was she thinking about me, wondering where I was?

 I sniffed back a tear just thinking about it. I hated that I was just locked up in this hellhole while she was all alone. I wanted to protect her like she did for me when I was a kid. Yet I'm unable to. I don't know even know where I am.

 Still, I was determined to return back to her and all my friends.

 All I had to do was come up with a plan.

 “Aoba-san?” I spun around, to see Virus standing with two wine glasses in his hands. He placed them on top of the table and made his way over to me. “What were you doing? Did I say you can get up from the couch?” He asked me with a smile.

 That smile was just for show. He was mad. Really mad.

 “N-no. I-I just thought I heard Trip and-”

 “Just sit-down, Aoba-san.” He commanded. I was caught red handed and I was scared. This was the first time I had been caught.

 Obeying his order, I sat back down on the couch, avoiding his penetrating gaze. I looked down at my knees and I tensed up when he sat down beside me.

“Here.” He handed me a glass of the dark drink. Saying a quiet thank you I took it from him. An awkward silence filled the air and I didn't know what to do about it. Was he really that mad?

 “Drink your wine, Aoba-san.” He ordered.

Not wanting to anger him anymore than I already had I timidly took a sip. My face scrunched up at the bitter taste. I was never really into wine or alcohol. I didn't like admitting it, but I was a major lightweight. It was something that both Mizuki and Koujaku liked to tease me about all the time.

 “Don't like the taste, huh?” Virus asked after seeing my reaction. After taking a sip from his own glass he said, “It's an acquired taste. I felt the same way after first, but I got used to it.” He took another sip. “Please finish it, Aoba-san.”

 I had to obey.

 I raised the glass back up to my lips and took another sip. I started to get use to the taste, so I drained the remainder of it. Starting to feel lightheaded I raised a hand up to my head. Only after one glass I was beginning to feel like this? Normally I could handle at least two glasses until I began to feel some of the effects.

 After placing it the glass on the table I felt a wave a nausea washes over me as Virus pulled me to his side. He had wrapped his arm around my waist. Knowing that I couldn't escape from his hold I figured that I might as well make myself comfortable. As I laid my head against his chest my head had gradually began to get dizzier.

 “I wanted to just relax with you Aoba-san, but you misbehaved.” I heard Virus say.

 “There are cameras all over the place Aoba-san. We have constant surveillance over you. I know that you've been near the door and frankly I'm disappointed with you.” He lowered me onto my back and I was now looking up at him with my disoriented vision.

 I should be scared out of my wits right now. He knew what I had been doing this entire time and it was an act of resistance. To him it looked as if I tried to escape. My thoughts were muddy however. My head felt heavy and I couldn't get a word out.

 There was no way a glass of wine could do this to me.

 “You have to be punished Aoba-san. You need to understand that your actions will have consequences.” I felt his body propped over mine and his breath against the side of my neck.

 “...Huh?” I felt one of his hands run up my thigh, tenderly touching the soft skin. His mouth when to the delicate skin of my throat and he peppered it with kisses.

 “I'm sorry Aoba-san. I could never hurt you physically so I've decided to hurt you mentally.” He pulled away from me, smiling down at me.

 “I wanted our first time to be special. Guess not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for the time being I'm just going to focus on the mental abuse . I him at his breaking point. I want him to have a chance to escape only for it to be snatched away from him. That's when he'll completely break.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo like Minao, Noiao and Virao are my top three dmmd pairings. Seeing as this is pretty much a Virao fic it makes me pleased to write anything smut related with these two. (Even though it's a fucked up pairing)
> 
> That's just what this chapter is.
> 
> Please enjoy.

As I laid beneath him, I watched helplessly as he removed his tie. He wasn't really going to do it right? I hadn't tried to escape. I didn't do anything that I wasn't supposed to. I hadn't done anything wrong! 

Despite my limbs feeling heavy, I raised a hand up and pushed it against his chest. 

“Aoba-san.” His tone went cold. 

I froze, suddenly realizing what I was doing. I had just shown resistance against him. That was the number one rule that I wasn't supposed to break.

I immediately pulled my hand away, and looked away from him, not wanting to meet his icy gaze. I was repeatedly told to never resist their advances towards me. Most of the time I had nothing to fear. Virus never really did anything to make me anxious around him and I had grown accustomed to Trip’s ‘playtime’, his title for our time together.

Still, it's been awhile since either one of them had tried to force himself on me in a while. I hadn't gotten use to something like this.

Even if I wanted to fight off his advances I was physically unable to. He had drugged me. I knew that something was off with the wine. I shouldn't have drunk it, but I'm sure if I hadn't he would have forced me to.

“Aoba-san, are you scared?” I heard Virus ask me.

Wasn't that the understatement of the century. 

“Don't be.” I felt his lips against my neck and his fingers gently caress the top of my head. “I want you to understand that this is your home, Aoba-san. Trip and I love you very much and had you escape any one of those times you had the chance to …” 

I winced when his hand gripped my hair tightly.

“I would've personally dragged you back here by your hair and lock you up until you finally come to understand that you will never leave us.”

I quivered underneath him, and I didn't care if he noticed it or not. 

During these past few weeks I always considered Virus the kindest of the two. He never sicced his allmate on me or forced me to do anything I didn't want to do. Even if it was his turn to have me he would leave me to myself while he read or worked. Occasionally he would want to cuddle but I didn't mind. The feeling of being comforted was something I never knew I needed until I wounded up in this messed up situation. Especially after spending a night with Trip and his allmate. Even though I didn't want to accept it, in a way Virus had become my comfort.

How wrong I was.

Virus must have started to pity my fear. I felt him gently caress my hair again as if too sooth me and put me to ease.

“I was wrong though Aoba-san. I don't think I'll ever had to do that. Even though you had plenty of opportunities to you never sought to do so.” I felt his lips curl up against me. “Can it be that you're starting to grow accustomed to us?” 

He didn't wait for me to answer. He raised his head up only to lay it on top of my chest.

“All I want for you is to love me as well, Aoba-san. Hurting you is something I don't want to do. Just the very thought of it breaks my heart.”

What a joke, as if he could have a heart.

It was silent for a moment until he said, “You have such a nice heartbeat, Aoba- san.”

He sat up and removed his glasses, placing them on the table beside his tie.

“I wonder if I can make it go faster.”

“Nuh!?” I felt his hand sneak it's way underneath the shirt and stroke my stomach. 

“Aoba-san is so soft.” He murmured softly, leaning down to my face.

“Mmph!” I felt his lips on mine and his tongue force its way into my mouth. His hand snaked its way up to my chest and I felt his thumb rub my nipple. My cheeks warmed up from the sensations I was feeling. It had to be because of the wine and drugs. My body was reacting just from his touch and drool dribbled down the side of my mouth from our heavy make out session. He pulled away from my mouth and I let out a moan of pleasure when his wet mouth covered my hard nipple. Over my pants I could hear him noisily sucking.

“Uh...ah…” My face scrunched up from this unwanted feeling. His mouth pulled away and went to the other one and I twisted my body from the intense pleasure. 

“Oh Aoba-san…” He pulled away and his words dripped with adoration. “You're so compliant, I love it.” He grabbed my both of my thighs and pushed my knees back so that they were now pushed against my chest.

Now aware of what he was doing, I panicked. I struggled to get out of this position, but with one arm he pushed the back of my thighs deeper against my chest, making me incapable to kick him away.

“Tell me, did you like the wine, Aoba-san?” He asked me. “I didn't get a chance to finish my glass.” Out of the corner of my eye I watched his free hand grab his glass.

“Ah!” I felt something cold splash against my ass and entrance. Had he poured the wine on me? It slid down my skin, leaving a gross lukewarm feeling. 

“The wine looks pretty against your skin, Aoba-san. It's a beautiful contrast with your hair.” He said as he spread the wine across my thighs.

Without warning he leaned his body forward and ran his tongue against the skin. I trembled as his tongue went all over, trying to catch every drop of the wine.

“There's more up here.” He said a bit to excitedly. I jumped as I felt his tongue against my asshole, gently licking the sensitive skin.

“V-Virus… I raised both my hands up to push him away, but I stopped.

That would be an act of resistance. 

I was too scared to oppose him so instead I just lowered my hands back to lay against my sides. The only thing I could do was just lay and let him do as he pleased…

Virus smirked, satisfied that I didn't push him away. Placing a soft kiss against my hole he dug his tongue inside, slurping up the wine that dribbled in.

“Ahh!” I cried out when I felt him inside me. His tongue was gently scraping my inner walls, making sure to clean up all the excess wine.

It felt good…

My dick started to harden, my body pleased with the stimulation it was getting. His tongue dug in deeper, further deepening my pleasure. I gripped the couch cushions beneath me, not sure what else I could grab onto.

Virus eyes looked down to my face, satisfied with the noises coming from me.

Pulling away with a wet pop he asked, “Does it feel good, Aoba-san?”

Mind succumbed to the new founded pleasure, I nodded.

Smiling he said, “That's good.”

I let out even more noises as I felt his hard grip my cock. I was enamored with this feeling. The sweet feeling that washed over in my hips, his gentle movements on my cock, his tongue giving me this welcomed feeling.

It felt so good…

After what felt like a few hours I felt my orgasm come to me. My legs wrapped around Virus’s shoulders and my eyes tightly closed shut as come shot out of me. Ribbons of cum landed on both the back of my legs, my chest and the shirt.

The after effects of my climax was too strong. My legs laid limped on Virus and I was breathing deeply.

Virus pushed away the sweat bangs on my forehead and placed a kiss.

“First your body will grow use to us and eventually your mind will.” He let out a light laugh filled with ecstasy. “When that happens, then you'll fall in love with us and when that day arrives, Aoba-san will finally understand his place with us. It'll be amazing for not only Trip and myself but for you as well, Aoba-san.” Again, he laughed.

I just blinked tiredly as slept overcame me. The only thing that crossed my mind was that he hadn't forced himself on me…

I wonder why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best but imo I liked it lmao seeing Noiz and Clear eat out Aoba was a pleasant sight so why not have Virus do it too :) 
> 
> Jokes aside though this chapter just showed how truly manipulative he is. I believe that out of the both of them Virus is way crueler than Trip, the Iron Box on his route pretty much seals the deal. I want him to make Aoba just crave the feeling of someone touching him, to get to the point where he's pretty much begging for it. 
> 
> Smh, until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about to start some major shit and I'm so excited. Gag. It's a Trip centered one if that makes anyone happy. 
> 
> I wished in the game they explained about Aoba trying to escape. To me, that would've been a hell lot more interesting then what we got. Anyway this is my take and I hope you all enjoy !
> 
> (Also if you have the time, check out my other dmmd story :3)

Ever since I had been captured by these two, sleep had become my safe haven. It gave me time to rest. I'm both mentally and physically exhausted because of them. Not to mention their allmates. Just one of them had me at edge. I honestly couldn't believe that I was still sane. Especially at what I been put through. 

I wanted to be asleep now, so that I can have that short freedom away from them, but after what Virus said a week ago, I've been restless.

  _“I would've personally dragged you back here by your hair and lock you up until you finally come to understand that you will never leave us.”_

 I hug Trip's pillow closer to my chest, in need of some form of comfort. He had meant it and that's what terrified me the most. His words gave me a dose of reality. What I had been subjugated to was nothing. It could be worse. Much more worse. I could be dead. That wasn't the worse thing. No, the worse was that I could be raped. They spoke about it a lot, wanting to have a taste of my body. Trip especially, but Virus reprimanded him telling him that now was not the time.

What sort of people would discuss when they would rape someone?

 I felt the familiar sensation of my eyes watering as I thought about it. I had gotten use to crying on the daily. I hated this.

 I hated it. I hated it. I hated it.

 Why was this happening to me? What had I done to deserve sucking dick every day and getting threatened if I tried to escape from my predicament? I tried to do that right thing and save everyone.

Granny, Ren, Koujaku, Noiz, Mink, Clear, Haga-san, Yoshie-san…

 Sei…

 Just thinking about them had me crying pathetically.

 I would do anything to go back to that life.

 Anything.

* * *

 

“There you go. I'm sorry that took so long.” I was seated at the dining table. It was Trip's turn today and he had been busy making breakfast for the both of us. Virus had somewhere a couple hours ago, so it was just the two of us for now. Trip had placed in front of me a stack of waffles. It was drenched in syrup, had a large scoop of whip cream and as cherry on top.

 “Does it look good, Ao-ba?” Trip sat down beside me with a plate of waffles as well. His had much more syrup and whip cream than mine did. I had grown use to his outrageous eat habits.

 “Well Aoba?” I remembered he had asked me a question.

 “Y-yes…” I answered.

 Trip smiled, pleased with what I said.

 “I wanted to make something delicious for my Aoba. Virus is always the one who cooks for you and you like it so…” He grabbed his own fork and knife and cut me a reasonable size piece. “Say ahh, Aoba.” He held it against my lips.

 My stomach hadn't grown use to all the sweets he forcibly feeds me. I always feel a little nauseous, but that doesn't stop him.

 Knowing that he would wait until I did it, I hesitantly open my mouth.

 “Good boy.” He pushes the piece into my mouth. I could taste the overly sweet syrup and I hold back a gag. My taste buds just couldn't handle it anymore. All I could taste is sugar.

 “Well, how is it?” Trip pulled the fork out of my mouth, waiting for my answer.

 “...It's sweet.” I say after swallowing it.

 Taking it as a compliment, Trip beamed happily.

 “That makes me happy. Thank you, Aoba. Although, I think you're sweeter than it…” He raised the fork his mouth and ran his tongue over it provocatively.

 I resisted the urge to shudder in disgust.

 “Ah. As I thought. You're sweeter.” He pulled the fork out.

 After that he fed himself with my fork and knife. I wondered why, but I noticed that he hadn't even brought his own silverware for the meal. After he took a bite from his meal he went back to my plate to cut me another piece.

 Oh. We were doing that.

 “Aoba.” He held a piece against my lips again, now looking eager since he thought I liked it. I opened my mouth again, allowing him to feed me. This went on until both of our plates were cleared. The nausea had gotten to worse.

After our breakfast Trip went to wash the dishes, leaving me unattended.

 This was the perfect chance to escape, but...

* * *

 

  _“I would've personally dragged you back here by your hair and lock you up until you finally come to understand that you will never leave us.”_

 His words alone kept me from doing so and I felt so ashamed of myself. Was I just going to allow them to push me around until I became the obedient doll that they're waiting for me to become?

  _“You surrendered yourself to us, Aoba-san.”_

  _“You're so tight, Aoba. I can only imagine how you'll feel when I'm inside of you.”_

  _“You want this, Aoba-san. Trip and I will help you realize this, no matter how long this takes._

  _“An obedient Aoba, is a beautiful Aoba.”_

* * *

 

 My hands clenched against my thighs and I grit my teeth.

 I wasn't going to allow that.

* * *

 

 “How lewd Aoba, what if Virus catches us?” Trip said, but he didn't sound so worried. He and I were in the living room, Trip sitting on the couch and me kneeling between his knees with his dick in my hand. I had talked him into spending our time in here instead of his room.

 “I don't mind…” I said, as I focused on the task at him. I stroked his cock and licked it. The faster I got him hard, the sooner this disgusting act would be done. With little to no effort I was able to make him fully erected.  All that practice had finally come in handy.

 “You're a pro at this now Aoba. I'm so proud of you.” Trip gently caressed my head. He also pushed it down closer to his cock. He wanted this so badly and I would make sure I'd give it to him.

 “Ugh..!” He threw his head back when I placed my mouth over his head. Despite all the times I've done this I still felt embarrassed. I knew my face had to be as red as the tip of his dick.

 Pulling my mouth off with a wet pop I stroked the shaft, slicking it up with my saliva. As I did that I lowered my head to lick his balls, mouthing each one with care.

 Trip was in ecstasy right now. One hand was in my hair to keep me in place and the other was thrown behind the couch.

 Pulling my mouth off him I asked, while still stroking his shaft, “Does it feel good...?”

 “I-it feels amazing, Aoba…” He panted, eyes closed.

 I smiled.

 “That's good.” I gave the tip of his head a light peck and covered it with my mouth once more. This time I tasted the bitter flavor of his precum. Taking as much as a breath as I could, even with his cock still in my mouth, I gathered up all my courage knowing that I was going to need it with what follows next.

 “Ah..A-Aoba-” His moaning stopped and was replaced with a scream racked with agony.

 “Urgh…” My teeth sunk into the meat. I was biting hard enough for it to leave a bruise, but not enough for it to bleed.

 The hand he had in my hair wrapped up the strands, yanking it hard.

 I muffled my own scream by biting even harder on the shaft. I was sure that the pain I was giving him was more than the pain he was giving me.

 I was right. It didn't take long for him to finally release his hold on me. As soon as he did, I let go and bounded for the hallway which led to the front door. It was time I escaped.

 His screams echoed throughout the house and that filled me up with even more determination. I made it to the door and went to the knob immediately. That was stupid, it wasn't going to be unlocked. My hands went to the locks, twisting them trying to figure it out. It wasn't working. No matter which way I turned it, it wouldn't unlock.

 “AOBA!” I heard Trip scream my name. For some reason tears started to run down my face. I was scared! At any moment he could come and get me. With that thought in mind, I started to pound at the door, scared out of my wits.

 “HELP!” I pounded at the door as if my life depended on it, which it did. Maybe, just maybe someone could hear my screams and call for help. “SOMEONE HELP!”

 A loud roar rang, and my body froze. He had called that lion to come to his aid.

 I was turning the knob frantically when I realized that it wasn't unlocking. What was going on!? Why wasn't it opening it.

I couldn't let this effort go to waste. I was close. So close that I could taste the freedom. 

 The roar grew louder, and I can hear it's claws headed my way. I was crying harder now. I was too scared to turn around.

I wanted to see them all again.

 “HELP!” I could feel the air shift and it sent a chill to my bone. “I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!”

I wanted to go home.

 Suddenly, as if someone heard my pleas, I heard the door unlock. Without wasting any time, I turned to knob and pulled the door open. My eyes were blurred from the tears, so I didn't see what I ran into.

 “Aoba-san?” I swear my heart stopped when I heard his voice. I hastily pulled away from him, shrinking in fear just from his presence alone. 

"We're you trying to escape, Aoba-san?"

I took a step back

Was my luck truly that bad? 

I quickly spun around, ready to run back, anything to get away from him.

"AHH!" I screamed when he grabbed my hair and pulled me back to him. The way he was pulling on it, it felt as if he were cutting my nerves with a dull blade.

"How terrible. Here I thought you finally understood." 

"...!" 

I let out a cry when I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head.

"Guess I was wrong."

That was the last thing I heard before unconsciousness overwhelmed me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it sounds rushed I'm sorry, I didn't know any other way to word this chapter smh. Anyway yikes, I feel so much for him cause we already know shit is going to hit the fan next chapter. 
> 
> Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 pages. 12 fucking pages. That's probably the most I've ever written, and in one night! Only dmmd could make me do such a thing. 
> 
> Anyway, this is Smut, nothing but smut, I hope you all enjoy it.

“Mm…” Aoba’s face scrunched up as he began to come to. His vision was blurry, so he blinked his eyes to get a clearer view of where he was. The floor was tile with a black and white pattern and he saw a huge, canopy bed a few feet away. Seems like he was in Virus’ room.

 “Tck!” The back of his head was throbbing, and he raised a hand to rub it.

  _*clink*_

 “...!” The sound of chains stops him when he tried to raise his hands up. When he tried once more he let out a distressed cry. He looked down and his eyes widened.

 Around both of his wrist were silver cuffs. The same with his ankles. Another handcuffed was used to connect his wrists and ankles together which left him in a rather awkward position. His body was in a fetal position and he saw that he was no longer wearing the shirt that Trip had let him wear along with the boxers he was given to for good behavior.

 He was stripped bare for the world to see.

 No, that wasn’t right.

 For Virus and Trip to see.

 This was a punishment for him. He had resisted against Trip, hurt him and then tried to escape. Something that Virus had warned him to never attempt.

  _“ I would've personally dragged you back here by your hair and lock you up until you finally come to understand that you will never leave us.”_

 A chill ran down his spine as he recalled the words. He had done just that. Biting Trip's dick also didn't make his situation any better. Could they really be surprised though? He had the opportunity to get away from them and he took the risk.

Still, that didn't stop him from being terrified at what kind of pain they were going inflict on him.

 “N-No!” He started to tug his arms back furiously, letting out grunts and cries. The cuffs dug into his skin, but that wasn't going to deter him. He had to get out! He had to, he had to, he had to, he had to, he had to he had t-

  _*click*_

 His body stop after hearing the noise. That was the sound of a door being unlocked. He let out a breath when the sound of the door opening followed.

  _*wumpth*_

 The door closed.

 “...” Aoba was frozen with fear.

“Are you awake, Aoba-san?”

 Aoba swallowed thickly when he heard Virus’ soft voice.

  _*Step, Step*_

 Virus made his way over to the bound of man, a frown laid on his lips. When he was standing over him, he focused on Aoba’s body. The position he was in looked as if it brought a pain to him. Not enough to make him cry out, but enough to make him uncomfortable and to make him sore later when he was released. Virus could also see that he was trembling. Was it from fear of what might happen to him? Or the anger of not being able to escape like he had hoped?

 Maybe both.

 Aoba closed his eyes when Virus knelt beside his body. Another shiver ran through him as Virus caressed the top of his head in a gentle matter. That confused him. Was Virus not angry with what he had done? He was the gentlest out of the two so maybe...

 “Ah!” The hand had clamped around the blue strands and painfully yanked Aoba’s head up so that he was now face to face with Virus.

 Virus saw that Aoba’s face was scrunched up from the pain he was receiving. It was fascinating how much something as simple as hair could make Aoba feel such indescribable pain. If he experimented a bit with the it, Virus was sure that he could make Aoba feel more than just pain.

 Just thinking about the possibility made a small grin replace the frown that was on his lips. 

 “Aoba-san.” Teeth gritted from the pain, Aoba cracked an eye open. He wasn’t even shocked by the smile on Virus’ face. The sick fuck felt joy whenever he was in some sort of distressed.

 “Why did you harm Trip and try to escape?” Virus asked.

 “B-Because I want to get away from the both of you!” Aoba exclaimed hotly. He hadn’t mean to shout, but the pain he was feeling just fueled something inside of him that’s been wanting to get loose ever since he had woken up inside their home. He came to realize that behaving wasn’t going to save him from the punishment to come so he went all out. These guys felt pleasure when they humiliated Aoba or made him feel uncomfortable. It was only right if he were able to get some sort of revenge against one of them.

 Gathering up all the saliva he spat it out to Virus’ face, feeling extreme satisfaction when it landed against his left cheek.

 “Ugh!” Virus let go of his hair and the side of his head hit the floor hard leaving him disoriented.

 “Oh, Aoba-san, now you're just being difficult.” Virus wiped the spit off with the back of his hand and stood up.

 Aoba was left alone for a few moments until he felt Virus grip his arm, raising it a bit.

 He was unlocking the cuff that kept his ankles and wrists together. After pulling those off and tossing them to the side he went to Aoba’s ankles next, uncuffing those. Aoba thought he would do his wrists next, but after tossing the ankle one, Virus stood back up to his feet. He grabbed Aoba’s arm and yanked him off the ground and onto his feet.

 Aoba, who had been chained up for a while, stumbled back onto the ground only to be pulled up again by Virus.

 With a tight hold onto him Virus pulled Aoba against his chest so now his back was against him.

 “Let me go!” Aoba yelled, struggling to get out of Virus’ grasp. He pulled away, but Virus was just too strong for him to escape. While trying to break free he wasn’t ready for Virus to push him up against the wall. His back arched, and his cheek was pressed into the smooth plaster. He tried to push himself away from the wall with his bound hands but was unable to when he felt Virus pressed up against his back.

 “I’ve been so conflicted Aoba-san.” His lips were inches away from Aoba’s ear and he pulled a strand of hair back and placed it behind the cartilage. “When I saw that you tried escape I was prepared to keep my promise with you and lock you up, I truly was.” He chuckled when Aoba continued to struggle so he raised his free hand and grabbed Aoba’s hair again. He tugged at it, not to have Aoba screaming in agony, but as a warning to him. If he continued his scrambling, Virus had no problem with yanking it again.

 When Aoba had calmed down, Virus continued talking.

 “Ever since you have been here you just haven’t come to terms with your new life. We treat you nicely, Aoba-san and we give you our full attention. Yet that isn’t enough for you, is it?”

 Aoba could hear his tone lower when he finished the sentence. He sounded upset.

 “I feel at fault. We should have expressed our love for you as soon as we brought you home. Because of our selfishness, however, we decided not to and that made you feel worthless. That’s why you’ve been misbehaving. You tried to escape, and you hurt Trip so that you can get our attention, right?”

 He pressed a kiss against his hair. Releasing his hold on it, he wrapped an arm across Aoba’s chest and pulled him closer.

“To make up our neglect towards you, Trip and I have decided to shower you with our love and embrace you as much as we can.” He could hear the smile in Virus' words.

They were insane. Both he and Trip were insane, and they planned on bringing Aoba down with them in their sick, twisted world.

 He felt Aoba twitch.

 Embrace you as much as we can?

 He couldn’t possibly mean….

 “N-no…” Aoba breathed out.

 “It’ll be so much fun, Aoba-san.” Virus sounded excited.

 “N-no…! No! No! NO! NO!” Aoba was screaming now, and he did everything, everything he could so that he could get away from him.

 He’d rather die than let that happen to him!

 “Let me go! LET ME GO!” He screamed as Virus pulled him out of the room, not a bit bothered by Aoba’s actions. To him it was extremely endearing.

 It didn’t take long for him to bring Aoba to Trip’s room. Aoba could see that Trip was lounging on his bed, with a smirk on his face.

 Aoba pressed his back against Virus when Trip opened his arms wide.

“Come on Aoba, I’m sorry for making you feel unimportant, let me show you how much I really love you.”

* * *

 

  “No! No! No! No!” Aoba was on his back, looking up at Trip’s face with terrified eyes. Trip was hovering above him with and devious grin on his face. One hand was beside Aoba’s head, while the other was at his ass. He had two fingers inside of the blue haired man and was swirling them around, taking his time to get Aoba loose. If it wasn’t for the lube that he had generously put inside of Aoba, he knew he would be experiencing terrible pain, which didn’t sound all that bad to Trip. His crying face was beautiful.

 Aoba would have tried to push Trip off him if it wasn’t for the fact that Virus was pinning his arms above his head.

 “Let me go. Please!” Aoba yelled, trying to pull away from the both.

 “Aw~ doesn’t he sound cute?” Virus asked, looking at Aoba with adoration in his artificial eyes.

 “Very cute.” Trip agreed, sending a heavy thrust with his fingers inside of Aoba.

 When a moan accidentally slipped out from his mouth, both Virus and Trip’s grins widen.

 “Did that feel good Aoba? Do you want to feel it again?” He thrust against the sweet spot again.

 Aoba’s toes curled up from the pleasure and he through his head to the side. His face was a nice pink and Virus couldn’t help but place a kiss on his soft cheek.

 “Aoba-san looks beautiful when he feels good.” Virus wanted to show his affection towards Aoba as well.

 “Hu…!” Aoba’s eyes snapped opened when he felt a something warm and wet on his chest. Hesitantly turning his head back Aoba let out a noise of discomfort when he saw Virus’ mouth on one of his nipples.

 The pink bud reacted positively as Virus’ wet tongue lapped against it. As soon as it was hard, he moved onto the next one, repeating the same ministrations on it until it was as hard as the other one. The temperature in his body rise and he tossed his head from side to side. He let out a startled cry as Virus removed his mouth and played with one of them with his free, cold hand. He felt a thumb press up against it before twisting and pinching it.

 After he was finish, Virus lifted his head up to admire the sight beneath him.

 Aoba was on the verge of crying. He was breathing heavily, eyes clenched shut and face still turned on the side.

 He let out a choked gasp of pleasure when Trip pressed hard against the bundle nerves, which caused a sweet feeling to pool in his hips.

 “Mmh!” Trip took the opportunity to turn Aoba’s head share an open mouth kiss with him. He licked the inside of his mouth and stroke his tongue together with Aoba’s. Aoba was at his mercy as Trip continued to kiss him harshly, eyes looking up at Trip, silently pleading with him to stop. Trip pulled his lips off Aoba’s and trailed kisses down his neck. Aoba was relieved when Trip finally pulled his fingers out, but it body jolt when he felt Trip’s large, wet hand wrap around his slow forming erection. He unwillingly thrust his hips up as Trip stroked him in a fast manner. He wants to get Aoba off.

 “Noo…” Aoba protested weakly. Aoba was horrified at how quickly it took for him to get fully hard. His hips didn’t stop as they thrust in Trip’s hand and Aoba hated himself for it.

 “Ahh..!” It didn’t take long before Aoba came, semen shooting out his cock and landing on his chest. He sighed as he rested from his climax for a few seconds. It didn’t take long for him to be brought of his stupor when Trip took a swipe of his cum and shoved his finger back in Aoba’s ass. He fingered him harshly, smearing the cum now mixed with the lube inside of him.

 “How wet is he, Trip?”

 “Very wet.”

“That’s nice, make sure you’re doing it thoroughly. I want him to feel nothing but pleasure when he’s ready.”

 “Got it.”

 Aoba’s face heated up even more from their words. He wishes he had the ability to numb the pleasure, but the mesmerizing feeling overpowered his sense of control.

 “Relax.” Virus whispered in his ear as Trip fingered him. “Just relax and take in the feeling you’re receiving.” His tone was soothing.

 The feeling was so overwhelming that Aoba considered listening to him, his body speaking for him. That was until Trip pulled out his finger to raise one of Aoba’s legs so that he could hook it over his shoulder. Pulling his hand away from Aoba’s head he uses it to push the man's right thigh to the side, revealing the wet hole.

 “I wonder if it feels as good inside you, judging from the faces you’re making.”  Trip said as he unzipped his pants. Aoba’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched Trip pull out his semi hard cock.

 “Do you like it Aoba-san?” Virus asked, loving the shocked look on his face. “It’s going to make you feel amazing.”

 Aoba’s lips parted as he watched Trip stroke his own dick, bringing it to a full hard on.

 No.

 He didn’t want this.

 “Uh oh, Aoba-san is getting anxious. Trip, hurry up already.” Virus muttered, getting frustrated on how slow he was.

 “Okay, okay.” Trip grabbed Aoba’s hip, ignoring how he flailed his legs.

 “N-no! Get away from me!” Aoba shouted.

 “Quit it, Aoba.” Trip commanded him. Grabbing the base of his dick he rubbed it teasingly against the hole, enjoying how it twitched.

“Ah...Ahhhh!” Aoba let out a loud cry as Trip pushed the tip inside, spreading his ass out.

 With a rough thrust, he sheathed his cock fully into Aoba. “STOP!” His light brown eyes widened in terror as he felt Trip inside of him.

 Trip was raping him.

 “NO!” Aoba screamed as Trip thrust into him relentlessly now, paying no heed at what Aoba was saying. It was tight, so incredibly tight.

 “How lucky are we? We get to witness our precious Aoba-san lose his virginity.” Virus let out a sigh, dripping with ecstasy.

 Trip was too at awe with Aoba’s body to agree with Virus. It felt good. Extremely good. He was pissed that he hadn’t done this sooner, had he known that Aoba felt this amazing, Trip would’ve done this the first night Aoba has been with them.

 Not wanting to waste any more time he pounded into Aoba, sending riveting pleasure throughout his body.

 “STOP!” Aoba cried out. “LET ME GO! PLEASE LET ME GO!” He begged as Trip continued to plunge into him. The horror of one of his old friends inside of him, knowing full well that he didn’t want this, was too much for Aoba to take in. He screamed and screamed. That only fueled Trip’s need to pleasure him more, to shower Aoba with all his love and affection. He screamed to the point of his voice cracking and his throat becoming hoarse.

 He fell into a pattern of moaning and crying out as Trip switched from fast to slow, deep thrust. Aoba became dizzy as Trip hit every spot inside of him, and his pierced both his mind and body.

 “St-stop Trip, please…” Aoba was sobbing now, tears streaming down his face. “Ah…” Suddenly, Trip stopped, sliding out with only the tip still inside. Aoba panted hard, maybe Trip was going to stop….

 That’s what he had hoped for until Trip sent a hard thrust back inside of him. Virus enjoyed the loud moan that had come from Aoba and focused on how Trip stuck with the hard thrust which made Aoba’s back slide against the sheets.

He watched Aoba tremble under the pressure and cry out more aroused moans. The sight of Aoba’s erotic, tear-stricken face was almost enough to make Virus come. But had he done that then it wouldn’t nearly as fun when he had his turn.

 Aoba started to lose his voice because of the screaming. The relentless pounding that Trip was giving him sent him into a frenzy.

 Feeling overcome by the need to suffocate Aoba with even more of his love, he embraced the man.

 “Aw~ Aoba-san, show Trip your appreciation as well.” Virus said, releasing his hold on Aoba’s wrists.

 Aoba immediately reached to push Trip from him, but his efforts were fruitless. Trip wrapped his arms around him tightly and kissed his neck passionately. He grabbed lock of Aoba’s hair, silently demanding him to submit to him. Along with the love he has for Aoba there’s also that sense of obedience he wants over the man.

 Aoba moaned some more as his enemy fell into a steady rhythm and thrusts. His dignity was being chipped away, little by little. His mind was in turmoil as his lips dominated his mouth again. Aoba continued to try to push him away, but Trip grabbed his wrist and pinned the both beside his head.

 “A…!” The pleasure was too much, and Aoba drowned as the large cock probed his insides mercilessly. He felt like he was losing himself to the unwanted pleasure. He was being forced to accommodate Trip, force to give up his entire being to the man.

 No, this couldn’t be happening!”

 “N-no!” Aoba, he felt his orgasm coming. With his head flinging back, he let out one last loud moan. The intensity of his climax trickled through him. It was unlike all the previous ones. It far surpassed the one he received from the allmates, Virus playing with him and Trip giving him a hand job.

 He came hard, releasing a stream of his cum on both his and Trip’s chest and he shuddered uncontrollably. It didn’t take long for Trip to follow soon after. Aoba cried out as Trip grunted and released his load inside of him, shocking Aoba as he was filled to the brim.

 When Trip fell on top of him exhausted, Aoba panted heavily, his own body hot and sweaty.

 Trip had raped him.

 Someone who he had trusted.

 A sob escaped him.

 Aoba threw his hands over his face, unable to suppress the emotions anymore as tears slid down his cheeks. Aoba mourned the loss of his virginity.  Even though he never spoke of it out loud he wanted to share with someone special.

 He couldn’t now, not since it’s been stolen from him.

 With a grunt, Trip slipped himself out of Aoba. He felt pleased as his cum dripped out of Aoba’s entrance. It was a nice sight, although, not as nice as Aoba looked.

 He looked as if he had been fucked good, with his hair messily splayed out, both swollen nipples and lips and cum drenched all over his lower half. Aoba was in a complete wreck and Trip enjoyed every moment of it.

 Virus, whose eyes held lust, pried Aoba’s hands away. With the back of his hand he wiped the tears off his face.

 “Why are you crying, Aoba-san?” He let out a light laugh and lowered his head.

 “You loved every moment of this.” He whispered.

 The gentle tone was mocking, and it twisted Aoba’s heart. How could he say such things like?

 He pushed Aoba’s sweat bangs out of the way and placed a kiss on his forehead.

 “I...I hate you.” Aoba said quietly, between his crying. He was shocked with himself, but that pretty much summed up his feelings towards the two. “I hate you!” He said with more determination. Virus just pulled him to a sitting position, pressing a light kiss against Aoba’s mouth.

 Trip was zipping up his pants and watched as Virus placed Aoba gently onto his stomach. His lower half was propped up with his ass sticking up in the air. The cum dribbled down his thighs and Aoba felt so ashamed.

 “I hate you…” Aoba said again when he felt Virus slide inside his wet ass and thrust into him. “Ah...I-I hate y-you!” Aoba cried out again as Virus snaked a hand to his front and massaged his balls.

 “I hate-.” His back arched, and his words were cut off in mid-sentence. He was surprised that his erection was rising again. He buried his face into the covers as Virus ravished his body. He only raised his head up when Virus pressed against the sweet spot of again, bringing forth Aoba’s moans again.

 Virus was relishing in his moans and because of the heat of the passion he leaned forward to press his mouth against Aoba’s hair. His tongue slipped beneath some strands and he gently sucked on it. He felt Aoba clench up inside because of his hair play. Virus pressed hard inside of him, wanting the warm tightness around all his dick.

 “Ah!”

 One thrust.

 “Ah…!”

 Another thrust!

 He was dizzy from the pleasure but that didn’t stop him from crying it. By the time Virus was nearly done with him, Aoba was reduced into a whimpering mess. Finally, he let out his third orgasm, feeling the cum shoot out of him once again and into the covers beneath him.

 He shivered as his ass was filled again, the warm liquid overflowing and trickling down his legs.

 Aoba collapsed onto the bed when Virus pulled out. Aoba felt dead. He had been used against his will, like some sort of toy.

 “You did wonderful, Aoba-san.”

 “I can’t wait till next time, Ao-ba.”

Their words went passed him.

They were no longer the same people he had befriended.

 They were monsters who were going to break Aoba’s mind with the false kindness and sweet touches. They weren't going to change, and they planned to warp Aoba's mind so that he could see them not as rapist, but as someone who he should trust and learn to love.

 Tears leaked out of his eyes and the covers beneath him dampen because of the warm liquid.

 There really was no escape and there was no chance of him ever going back to his old, normal life in the old residential district.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So begins the slow decline of Aoba's sanity, my poor bby, this story will not have a good ending so if you don't want to see the shit Aoba will go through, leave. If you're a sicko like me and want to see how it ends, by all means, stay.
> 
> Until next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, my computer was acting iffy so I had to switch over to my phone to finish this chapter and jfc was that a nightmare.
> 
> So just to make things clear (haha) the remainder of this story is pretty much Aoba being raped by these two till he reaches his breaking point.
> 
> Now this story can go two ways and I've been sticking with the idea since I started this story (there use to be a Koujaku tag at the beginning for a reason)
> 
> It can end with Aoba being raped to the point where he likes it, like I mentioned in the beginning note in the first chapter.
> 
> OR 
> 
> He manages to escape and end up with Koujaku. (I can tell you now that the story won't end anytime soon if that happens lol)
> 
> It's up to you guys, I really don't want to split this story into two like my other vitriao story so if you can, please make a decision or else I'll have to and that'll take to long lol
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me if I made Virus and Trip bland D: it feels like I did...

 

 Aoba had woken up to an empty room. It seemed that Virus and Trip had left him so that he could get some much-needed sleep. It was as if they had pitied him even though they were the ones who had made him go through such a horrific event. They had abused his body all throughout the night, not even bothering to stop when Aoba was on the verge of passing out.

 When he woke up, he saw all sorts of marks and bruises littered all over him: His neck, his chest, his nipples, his wrist, his thighs and hips…

 Everything.

 They never stopped and that made Aoba even more sick than already was.

 Not wanting to look at the disturbing sight any longer, he had pulled himself off from the bed. He stopped when his body screamed in pain. He was sore all over and most it was coming from his lower half.

 Just more proof that what they had done to him was real and not a nightmare.

“Monsters…” He breathed out. He wanted to forget it all. The pain and pleasure that they had inflicted upon his unwilling body.

 Ignoring the pain, he managed to drag himself off the large bed. But as soon as he got on his feet, his legs gave away and he tumbled down onto the floor.

 His body landed hard and he couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped from his lips. His body was on fire and he could already feel tears prick the corner of his eyes.

  _‘Get up! Get up!’_ His mind ordered him. His body trembled as he pushed himself off the ground, his joints aching. Virus and Trip had really done a number on him…

 As he helplessly tried to get back on his feet, he froze when he heard the door open.

 “...He deserves this, he'll be too exhausted to eat at the table.”

 “Fine, but only this one time, we must not spoil him too-”

 Virus stopped talking, aware that Aoba was no longer on the bed where they left him.

 “Aoba-san?” Aoba heard the man call out for him. His heart pounded rapidly and without trying to get back onto his feet, he crawled away from the side of the bed and over to an empty corner, revealing himself to the two.

 “Oh, there he is.” Virus smiled. Trip, who had been behind him, made his way over to Aoba. He was holding a platter decorated with breakfast sweets, a little, glass vase with a rose inside of it and a steaming mug.

 “I made you breakfast Ao-ba.” Trip said excitedly, ignoring the fact that Aoba was huddled against the wall, staring at him with terrified eyes. “I remembered that you liked the meal that I made for you the other day, so I thought you deserved all sorts of different treats, especially considering how amazing you were last night.”

 Kneeling to his level, he held out the tray.

 “Please try it and tell me if you like it. I even went out to buy you roses and I made the coffee from scratch.” He jerked his chin at the steaming mug.

 The entire time he spoke, Aoba had looked at him like he was out of his mind.

 He was acting as if last night never happened...It was as if all the pain and humiliation they had put him through didn’t bother them. They weren’t fazed by their disgusting act. To them it had been just sex.

 Not rape.

 Gritting his teeth together in anger Aoba lashed out and slapped the tray out of Trip’s hands.

  _*crash*_

 The mug plate and vase shattered against the wall.

 “Don’t act like that! Don’t act as if what you did didn’t happened!” He finally found his voice and yelled at Trip, who was staring at the mess on the wall. “Don’t come to me acting fake and expect me to play along! You two-”

 “Embraced you with our love.”

 Virus had interrupted him. Looking pass Trip, Aoba could see his usual pleasant smile on his face. The smugness that radiated off him made Aoba seethed with anger and if it weren’t for his body being in so much pain he would have made a lunge for the bespectacled man.

 “You fucking **_raped_ ** me.” Aoba placed heavy emphasis on the word. He wasn’t going to sit there and let the bastard sugarcoat what he and Trip had done to him. “You’re fucking insane, the both of you! I swear, if you come near me again I’ll-ah!”

 Aoba was cut off when he felt the large hand grab a fistful of his hair, yanking it up harshly.

 Trip jerked him away from the corner and shoved his face against the wall that was covered with the mess of food.

 “It took me all morning to prepare this for you, Aoba. Why are you being so ungrateful? It was made from my love…” He pushed Aoba’s face harder against the wall and Aoba thought that if Trip didn’t ease up, he was going to break his nose.

 “L-let go!” He said with a muffled tone. One hand was clawing at the one gripping his head and he used his other one to reach for Trip, wanting to push him away.

 “Say you’re sorry.” Trip ordered in a cold tone.

 “No!” Aoba yelled.

 “Trip.”

 The pressure against his head lessened, freeing Aoba and giving him space between the wall. His cheek and some of his hair were covered in syrup, courtesy of the breakfast.

 “Aoba-san is just grumpy. Maybe a nice bath will clear his mind and help him show his appreciation towards your kind gesture.” With calm steps he made his way over to the two. The glass crunched beneath him when he stepped on bits of the now broken vase.

 “I'll deal with him. You go and make him another plate.”

 Aoba looked up at Virus suspiciously.

 “Fine.” Trip released the hold he had on Aoba’s hair and stood up.

 Without another word, he left, leaving the two in a tense silence. The tension was so thick that Aoba was sure that he could cut the air with a knife.

 “You stay put, I'll draw your bath.” Virus spoke.

 With cautious eyes, Aoba watched as he made his way to Trip’s bathroom.

 Aoba couldn't help but be afraid now. When it came to Trip, the punishment he would receive was inevitable. He didn't know when it would come, but at the end of the day it _would_ come.

 Virus however, was a whole different story. Aoba just couldn't read him, and he didn't know if the man was even mad at his outburst a short while ago. He seemed unusually calm and that's what scared him the most.

 “Aoba-san, the tub is filled.” Virus made his way back over to him and held his hand out for the man to take.

 “I don't need your help!” Aoba snapped rudely.

 “Don't be shy, I don't mind.” Virus snatched Aoba’s arm and hauled him up off the ground.

 “Let me go damn it!” Aoba attempted to pull away, but Virus was just too strong. With ease he was able to drag Aoba to the bathroom, not caring that he was getting the man's feet sliced up in process because of the broken glass littered everywhere.

 Each step he took to the bathroom made him wince in pain. His feet felt sticky and he knew it wasn't from just the food.

 “Sorry if the water is too hot, I didn't check the temperature.” Virus told him as they arrived. Without a moment's hesitation he tossed Aoba into the half-filled tub.

 Aoba shrieked in pain when the boiling hot water contacted his skin. He scrambled to get out, but Virus held him down.  

 “Calm down Aoba-san.”  He ordered in a soft voice.

 Aoba hadn't heard him because of the loud splashing he was causing. This just made Virus irritated so with a sigh he raised his hand and slapped Aoba across the face.

 “I said, ‘calm down.’” Aoba heard him repeat. The water still burned him, but it didn't hurt as much as that slap did. He raised a shaky hand up to his stinging cheek and looked up at Virus with watery eyes.

 He flinched when he saw the hard look coming from him.

 “I warned you.” Was all he said, right before he got to work on scrubbing down Aoba’s semen coated stomach.

 Fearful at what he might do next, Aoba remained silent. His face throbbed, his body ached, and his feet stung after being submerged in the water.

 “You know Aoba-san.” Virus began as he started to clean Aoba’s crotch, much the latter's dismay.

 “If you continue to keep on acting the way you do, I'll have to lock you up.”

 Aoba gazed at him with a quizzical expression.

 What did he mean by having him locked up? He's already been stuck in their home for over a month already. What else could they possibly do to make him feel like more of a prisoner than he currently already was?

 As Virus finished with Aoba’s lower half his started to clean both his thighs and legs. When he reached for his feet to raise it out of the water an amused expression fell over his face.

 “So, this is why the water has become pink. Must have happened when I brought you here.” With a soft chuckle he placed a light kiss again one of the cuts.

 Again, Aoba flinched in pain. Right now, his feet were the main source of his agony.

 “Well, I wouldn't want you to get an infection. Please bear through the pain, Aoba-san.”

 When he felt the stinging sensation of soap touching the cuts, Aoba gripped the edges of the porcelain tub. He didn't want to give Virus the satisfaction of him crying out anymore, so he just endured roughness of his cleaning.

 “You're doing good Aoba-san. I'm proud of you.” Virus praised when he saw that Aoba had his mouth clamped shut.

 Humming to himself he switched over to the other foot and repeating the process.

When he finished, he emptied out the tub. He saw that Aoba’s body was flushed red, no doubt because of the heat from the water.

 Virus couldn't help but admire him. He looked stunning.

 “I'm sure Trip’s waiting for you, come on.” He helped Aoba out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He didn't bother to dry off the rest of his body.

* * *

 

“Oh, so you're not going to eat with him?” Virus asked when he pulled Aoba into the dining room. He saw that there was only one plate laid out with food and a mug of coffee beside it.

 “Nah, I just want to watch him eat.” Trip replied.

 Sending a wolfish grin to Aoba, he patted the seat beside him.

 “Go on Aoba-san. Don't leave him waiting.” Virus gave him a gentle push on his back.

 Reluctantly Aoba made his way over to his seat and he made sure to avoid eye contact with Trip. He still wasn't sure if the man was still angry with him or not.

 “Well I'll leave you two at it then. I'll go and clean up the mess in your room.” He spoke to Trip.

 Walking over to Aoba he placed a light kiss against the cheek that he had slapped.

 “Be a good boy, Aoba-san, and please, enjoy your breakfast this time. You deserve it.” This time he placed a kiss on his head he strolled off, leaving Aoba alone with Trip.

"Ao-ba. Eat the food I made you. Pretty please?” Aoba jumped when Trip spoke. It had been quiet for few seconds. He didn't want to oblige to his request…but he was just too fucking scared at what he might do if he refused again.

 Swallowing thickly, he picked up a knife and fork that set down beside his plate.

 Trip watched cheerfully as Aoba cut his French toast and took a timid bite.

 “Does it taste good?” Trip asked, after Aoba swallowed it.

Too scared to speak, Aoba nodded.

 “That makes me so happy.” Trip smiled.

 And that's how it went. Trip just watched him, content with just that. Aoba wish he could say the same.

 He felt uncomfortable and downright nervous from Trip’s intense staring.

 Raising the fork up to his mouth his body jerked when he felt a warm, large hand caress his right thigh. Aoba turned to look over at Trip, eyes wide with fear.

 “Continue eating, Aoba.” He commanded, blue eyes never leaving Aoba’s face.

 Whimpering, he followed the order.

 He chewed slowly and sniffed when Trip’s hand continued to rub the inner part of his thigh. He tried closing them shut, but Trip pushed it apart.

“A-ah…” Aoba moaned weakly when he felt the hand slide up, reaching the head of his soft cock.

 “S-Stop it…” Aoba pushed Trip’s arm away from him only for it to slither back and continue his assault on Aoba.

“You really hurt my feelings when you slapped the food out of my hands, Aoba. I worked all morning to prepare that for you.” Aoba heard him. He could feel his warm breath against his neck and felt his other hand on his chest, wanting to feel all the bruises that both he and Virus had inflicted upon him.

 “Did you not like what we did to you yesterday?”  He asked.

Aoba, who had been getting worked up thanks to Trip’s ministrations, snapped. He looked over at the man as if he had said something utterly ridiculous.

 Which he did.

 “D-did I not like it?” Aoba sputtered. Eyes feeling with rage he lashed out and sent the plate and coffee onto the ground.

 “Did you fucking not understand what I said earlier!? You and Virus **_raped_ ** me! Of course, I didn't fucking like it, I hated it, I hated it, I hated it, I hated it, I hated-”

 Aoba had been cut off when Trip yanked up onto his feet.

 “That's the second time Aoba. Why must you be so rude?”

 “Let me go! Fuck you, I hate you!” Aoba spat, twisting and pulling to get out of his hold.

 “You didn't hate what I did to you last night. Maybe I need to refresh your memory.”

 “Augh!” Aoba let out a choked gasp when his upper half was slammed on top of the table. Trip had him bent over and the towel that was wrapped around his waist had slipped off, leaving him bare for those synthetic eyes of his to drink in.

 “You just need some more loving, huh? Don't worry, I should've focused on you instead of myself. You don't need to eat, you just need our attention.”

 Aoba struggled furiously to get out of that position. No! He didn't want to relieve that nightmare again!

 “No! Stop, let me go!” He shouted. He screamed and kicked when Trip shoved a dry finger into his ass, clawing his insides mercilessly.

 “I thought I heard noise. Did Aoba-san act up again?” Virus had made an appearance once again, this time holding a dustpan full of food and broken glass.

 “Yeah, but it's my fault. I didn’t focus on his needs. I'll take care of it.” He reassured.

 The way they were speaking so calmly to each other disgusted Aoba. It was as if they were talking about something simple and not talking about how Trip was about to rape him.

 “Fine, just make sure you clean up both him and the mess he made.” Virus sighed, making his way to the kitchen.

 “Of course.” Trip unzipped his pants and smirked when Aoba stopped his struggling.

 “It's time I get you to understand how loved you are Aoba. Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make a chapter where Aoba just kicks their ass. He won't escape but these two just need a fucking was kicking. Especially Virus smh
> 
> Until next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Ugh. So first off, Happy Birthday to Aoba~ yayyy (That's why I'm actually even touching this)

Second, I apologize for just...abandoning this story. I just jumped into the Legend of Zelda fandom and became so immersed with my story xD it's good, I recommend y'all read it!

Anyway, that's not why I'm typing this. For days now, I've been getting back into DMMD (and all the other Nitro-Chiral games cause they're so amazing) and I re-read this....

Holy fuck, so many grammar errors. Cringiest thing ever. 

Like...for a couple days now, I've been debating whether or not to continue this. I kinda want just so I can say I finished a DMMD fic (I'm serious about finishing my fics now, I don't want to be the type that doesn't)

So like, if anybody is actually still interested in this story I will actually continue it (I'll even revise it because, gross. I'm so embarrassed xD)

It's up to y'all! I currently have a ton of free time and I'd like to finish this, my way of showing my love of Aoba...even though it's paired with the worse people on earth...kinda bittersweet. 

Anyways, tell me in the comments!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sick person i'm sorry for writing this....


End file.
